Vigilante
by codytoads
Summary: A girl gets saved by Mysterion and falls for the hero. Until she finds out who's under the mask. Kenny/OC. Will get finished soon!
1. Save Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park (Sadly) _

_This also has an OC character~_

**Prologue**

This was probably the most intense moment of my life. I have never been so intimidated of another being ever. And yet, here I am in the the presence of South Park's anonymous vigilante, Mysterion. Him being here made me feel protected. He was my savior.

How did I get here?

**Save Me**

I was up in my bedroom trying to study for Mr. Garrison's exam on Monday. I was gonna ace it with no problem, but refreshing my memory couldn't hurt, right? Just then, the sound of glass breaking was heard from my kitchen. I waited in fear of what would happen right after.

"You're fucking useless, Lucille!" my dad yelled, "Can't even make a damn pasta dish!"

"I'm sorry, Jonathan! I-I-I didn't mean to!" my mom shuddered.

I didn't know whether to stay here or go downstairs and risk getting hurt. I had to protect my mom. When my father gets angry he's never aware of what he does. My body stayed frozen on my bed. What do I do?

"Now you've made another fucking mess that I have to clean up!" he screamed even louder this time.

"Please, honey, don't do this while the girls are home." she said. "You're acting crazy!"

"What did you say?" I heard loud movement and then mom started screaming. This had to stop. I opened my bed room door and rushed downstairs only to be stopped by my younger sister, Selena.

She put her index finger to her lips signaling me to be quiet. "Dad's a ticking time bomb right now."

"We have to do something," I hissed. She shook her head no and blocked me from getting to mom. I held on to my sister's shoulder and peeked at my parents. God, I hope dad can keep his cool.

He had a firm grip on my mother's wrist and raised his hand up in the air to slap her. I couldn't let him do it. Even if it meant getting hurt myself.

"Stop!" I managed to get away from Selena and seized my father's hand.

He looked at me with resentment. "Get out of here, Jasper. I don't want to do something that I'll regret.

"Then get your hands off my mother!" I yelled. Pissed off, he pushed me away, but I didn't budge. I pushed him back with animosity, releasing his grip off of mom. Dad lost control after that.

_ SMACK! _The back of his hand connected with the side of my face. I fell to the floor and banged my wrist with the end table. Selena and mom ran to my aid and dad looked bewildered. He tried apologizing, but I ran away from him.

"Jasper, please! I'm sorry, sweetie!" I grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger that was near our front door and ran out into the cold air ignoring the desperate pleas from my dad.

Fuck, it was cold outside. The tears streaming down my face and the burning pain on my cheek didn't make me feel any better. Where am I going? Where can I go? I racked my brain to any possible place where I could stay until things cooled off a home. Wendy's out of town, Red has her family staying at her place, Tweek would go crazy if he saw me, and Kyle's place was out of the question. With my current appearance, he would lose it and probably call the police.

I walked it the same direction for at least half an hour with no destination in mind. It must've been at least eleven thirty at night. South Park isn't usually dangerous, but it's not exactly secure to walk around here after hours.

Being so lost in thought, I didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind me. Someone grabbed my arm violently and jerked me around. The person flashed a knife and brought it to my throat.

"Give me your money, or I'll kill you." he breathed out. I didn't have any money so I wasn't sure what to do.

Adrenaline kicked in. I kneed him in the gut and he groaned lowering the knife. I took the chance to run as fast as I could. It didn't take long for him to recover and start running after me. I'm no Olympic runner and this guy had to be a few years older as he managed to catch up to me.

He clutched my hair causing me to shriek in pain. He held his blade even closer to my throat and wheezed in my ear. "That's it, bitch. You're gonna get it." I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable, but nothing happened. The grip on my hair was released and I didn't feel any weight over my body.

Opening my eyes, I saw the man knocked out on the ground. I backed up and bumped into something. I turned and saw a hooded figure. It was him.

Mysterion saved my life.


	2. Volatile

**Volatile**

This brings me to the present. The great Mysterion had come to my rescue. He looked at me closely, his cobalt eyes pierced my coffee colored ones. "You're safe now." said the hooded boy in a hoarse voice.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't want to say something stupid, but my tongue felt like lead. "You're real," I said lightly touching his chest. The boy smiled at my observation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked still smiling.

"Well, everyone in town talked about this superhero. I just thought it was all smoke and mirrors." I looked closely at the figure standing in front of me.

He was at least a foot taller than me and had to be around my age. I couldn't tell who he was since his face was obscured. Mysterion bit his lip. "Let me take you home."

"Fuck that," I hissed. "There's no way I'm going back there."

"Trust me, everything will be fine." Usually I'm very cynical about things like this. You know, trusting people. Yet, there was something in his voice that made me believe that things would be okay. What am I feeling?

Next thing I know, Mysterion and I are walking to my house. I kept my distance from him during the walk. He glanced at me from time to time. It was sufficiently awkward because we both were quiet. Then again, what do you say to a superhero? What if I said something foolish and he thought I was weird. Wait, why do I give a fuck about what he thinks? Still, there's an aura around him that makes me feel a bit uncomfortable, but then there's apart of me that doesn't want to get away from him.

At my house, I ran up to my room without saying a word to anyone while Mysterion talked to my folks. I looked in my mirror that I had on my nightstand. There was a red mark on my cheek from dad's slap. I noticed a bruise on my wrist from when I fell. Looks like I'll have to wear either bracelets or a long sleeved shirt on Monday. Possibly some make up if this redness doesn't go away on my face. Whatever, I was used to this.

There was a knock on my door. I hesitated, but opened it anyways. There stood my savior smiling at me. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I said nothing. I just gave him enough space to walk in. "Where are my parents?"

"They're at the police station." he said.

"What? It's midnight!" I replied.

He laughed again. "I told them about that hoodlum that tried to mug you. Since he's knocked out, it should be easier to find him."

I rolled my eyes, "What about my sister?"

"She went to Ruby Tucker's house for the weekend. Things got too intense for her." His azure eyes darkened when he looked at my face. With two fingers my chin was slightly lifted to meet his gaze. He stroked my cheek with his other hand. I winced in feeble pain. "Did that thug to do that to you?"

"No," I choked out. "That was dear old dad. Which is why I was out so late at night." I bit my lip. God, this boy or enigma or whatever he was made my legs feel like jelly.

"Your heart's beating really fast." he said.

Damn, why did he say that? Now I'm feeling all insecure. I pulled away from him, "Uh, thanks for saving me. I mean, I know it's what you do since you're like a superhero and stuff, but still, thank you." Yeah, real smooth.

"It's no problem." I looked and saw that he was starting to blush underneath his mask.

"I bet your heart's beating fast too." I teased.

He moved closer, "It is." The hooded boy leaned in until he was within spitting distance, "Is it alright if-"

"It's okay," I mumbled. He grinned and pressed his lips against mine. God it had to be the best kiss ever. Our tongues danced around for a while as his fingers found their way into my hair. He moved his lips to my neck and started kissing it all over. I moaned softly, "Mmm..."

The vigilante led me to my bed and pinned me down and lifted up my shirt which fell gracefully on the floor. He kissed my chest, my breasts, and down to my stomach. "Fuck," I breathed out. I felt my pants unbutton and then he zipped them down. He took them off along with my underwear. He started to go down on me. "Shit!" He went gentle, but for fucks sake, I was so close to coming. I grabbed on to my bed sheets from the sexual frustration.

He licked up to my torso and then kissed me again, but more passionate this time. "Am I good?" he said with a cocky smirk.

"Amazing," I said to feed his ego. He chuckled. "Now it's my turn." He lied down next to me and removed his pants. I sat up and got rid of his boxers to reveal his already erect member. I licked the head in a teasing fashion before I took him into my mouth.

"Jesus Christ," he moaned in euphoria. I slid up and down his shaft before I took all of him in. Mysterion sat up and grabbed my hair, his moans sent shivers through my body. I started to go even faster than before and my savior muttered curses under his breath. "Shit, I'm gonna come!" I released my mouth off of his cock and stroked up and down until he reached his climax. Cum went on my hand and his pants, but he didn't care as he went over to lock lips with me again.

_ "Am I good?" _I asked mocking him. He sensed my humor quickly.

"You're perfect," he said calmly brushing hair out of my face. He sighed as he looked at me. "I have to go soon."

"Yeah, I figured." I said. "I want to see you again," He sat up and zipped his pants.

"I do too." He thought for a while then held my hand. "Look, we can see each other, but I have rules."

Rules? Well he_ is _South Park's creature of the night. "Okay,"

"First, you can't cheat on me," he divulged. "I want you all to myself." That should be easy, I'd never cheat on perfection. "Second, my identity must remain a secret." Shit, that's hard to agree to. Every fiber of my being wanted to pull down that stupid hood of his. "Understand?"

I chewed on my lower lip. "Yeah, I understand."

"I'm sorry," He held me tight and kissed me, but he had to break the loving embrace shortly after wards.

"When will I see you again?" I asked.

He backed up to the window and smiled. "Soon, but don't worry. I'll always protect you." Just like that, he disappeared into the night.

For most of my life, I thought that love was just some bullshit excuse for musicians to pile a ton of shit songs for the public to make a profit. I never believed that love was out there for me. Especially in a rat hole like South Park. But something changed in me. I felt something really strong. Just this surreal feeling.

Tonight, I fell in love with Mysterion.


	3. Schoolmates

**Schoolmates**

I spent the whole weekend replaying my night with Mysterion. Who could he be? I was on the bus going to South Park high. Sitting in the back, I tried to keep my composure while hiding the marks on my body. The redness on my face when down, but it still hurt a bit and the bruise on my wrist was hidden by my long sleeved gray jumper. God, I'm so on edge. I've gotta stay calm.

"Hey, Jasper." said a bubbly voice. I looked up and saw Butters Stotch with a dumb grin on his face.

"Hello, Butters." I replied. "You want to sit down?" He nodded and I moved over allowing him space to sit with me. He fumbled his knuckles like he did when we were younger. Butters was so adorable, but way too naive. I usually babied him a lot since he couldn't really stand up for himself.

"Boy, I hope I can pass Mr. Garrison's exam." he said. "If I fail my parent's will ground me."

"Don't worry, Butters. Knowing Mr. Garrison, he'll give easy questions so he doesn't have to grade a lot of papers." I laughed and Butters looked more calm. More kids filed in the bus as we made our way to school. Stan Marsh with his on and off girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger walked in holding hands and sat in the front, Kyle Broflovski takes the seat in front of me and we chat about possible plans after school, Red Tucker waves hello to me and Kevin Stoley follows behind her as usual, Tweek Tweak comes on a few stops later with his coffee and usual spasms, Red's cousin Craig Tucker slithered on and flipped Red off who happily told him to fuck off, Token Black and Clyde Donovan walked in talking about Terrance and Phillip, Eric Cartman waddled in, sat next to Kyle, and out of nowhere they started fighting again. Then, on the last stop before school, Kenny McCormick walked on with an orange hood and ripped jeans.

I hated Kenny. We used to be best friends, but as we got older, sex and partying were more important than hanging out with me. After he blew me off so many times, I just cut him out of my life. Not that he cared. Though he finds extreme pleasure in making me angry. Kenny and I were like Cartman and Kyle. We argued all the time because he's an asshole. He sat in the seat across from the bickering duo and started to talk to Butters. I snapped the rubber bands on my wrist from boredom. Can the day just fucking end already? I just want to see Mysterion again.

* * *

><p>Garrison's test was easy as always. No fucking sweat. I laughed as I went over to my locker to put my books away. When I popped to lock and opened the door, a folded piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and noticed that my name was scrawled on the front. I uncreased the paper and saw a note written inside.<p>

_-Jasper_

_I can't come over tonight, sorry. I promise I'll be able to come over on Tuesday. Just trust me. Don't worry, though. As long as I'm around, you're safe._

_Love, Mysterion _

I reread the stupid little note over and over. Love, Mysterion. Love? Whatever. I threw the note back in my locker and put my books inside. I was pissed off, now there's nothing that I have to look forward to. Wait. If Mysterion put this note inside my locker, then it mean that he had to be someone at school. One of my classmates. It could be anyone.

During science class, I thought of all the possible people that could be Mysterion. I automatically ruled out Cartman since he and the vigilante had different body types. Then, I thought about crossing Stan off the list because he's dating Wendy. Could it be Clyde? Or possibly Craig? Okay, calm yourself, Jasper. Focus on class. Mysterion can wait for a while. Our normal science teacher was absent so Mr. Wyland took over. He didn't know what the fuck he was talking about so nobody really paid attention. So much for focus.

_ "Pssst..."_ Someone tapped my shoulder from the seat next to me. I turned and saw Kenny with a sly smirk on his face. "You look tense."

"I'm always tense," I corrected him. He laughed. Why is he talking to me?

"Well, I think I can fix that." he put his hand on my leg and rubbed it. I swatted it away.

McCormick sure knows how to irk me. "Kenny, when I said we weren't friends anymore, I meant it. So don't try your pathetic flirting with me."

Usually he would've told called me a bitch, but he just smiled. "Come on, you know you want me. Give me the word, and we can head over to the bathrooms and-"

"I have a boyfriend," I lied. Well, was it a lie? What ever our relationship was, I couldn't cheat on Mysterion. Not that I would ever sleep with Kenny McCormick.

"A boyfriend, huh?" he said. "Whatever he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Though, Kenny's a perverted, untrustworthy, slut bag, he's fucking gorgeous. He swept his blonde hair out of his royal eyes and winked at me. I leaned in. "Fuck you, McCormick." I turned away from him started talking to Red.

"Tell your imaginary boyfriend I said hi." Kenny went back to his seat looking angry. I kept talking to Red for the whole period until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Red and I walked over to the cafeteria for lunch, but I was still a little jittery. I told her I'll meet her in ten minutes and I went to the back of the school where the goth kids hung out. I wasn't a pussy goth, but I was friends with Henrietta. If you can call us that.<p>

Henrietta and three other goths were smoking and reciting poetry. The tall one with the curly hair noticed me and tapped Henrietta's shoulder. She looked at me and waved.

"Hey," she said with smoke coming out of her mouth. "What do you want?"

"I ran out of cigs. Can you bum me one?" I asked. She shrugged and pulled out a cigarette from her pack of Marlboro and handed it to me.

"Georgie, light it." Henrietta said nudging the smallest goth. He sighed loudly, but obliged to her request. He lit my cigarette for me. I sucked on the end of it and blew out smoke. Ah, it was so relaxing.

I was gonna thank them for the cigarette, but one of them handed me a pack. "What's this for?"

He looked at me and brushed his red dyed hair out of his face. "I don't want conformists like you coming back here." he said "This should keep you away for a few days." I took the pack of cigs and hid it in my book bag.

"Thanks, Dylan." I said. He was probably right. I don't smoke as much as the goths so a pack would maybe last me about a week or two. Before I left, I started to think . Maybe the goths knew about Mysterion. It was worth a shot, right? "Hey, do you guys know anything about Mysterion?"

Their eyes widened slightly. Have I struck a nerve? The tallest of the goths stood up with some difficulty and sauntered over to me. "Like who he is?"

"Yeah,"

His heavily blackened eyes pierced through my soul. "Nobody knows who that conformist is," he said.

"Trent," Henrietta said in a warning kind of voice. He shushed her.

"You're never gonna find out his identity."

I sucked on my cigarette. I should've expected this from the goth kids. Help just isn't in their vocabulary. Georgie, Dylan, and Henrietta had sullen faces as I left.

Meeting back with Red, and finishing my cigarette, we sat together and had lunch. She asked me if I was busy after school and I hesitated. Mysterion isn't coming tonight so I shouldn't worry about him. I told her that we could head over to South Park mall. She agreed and we spent the period talking and laughing while I thought about my love.

Finally the school day was over. Red and I walked to my locker to get what I needed for homework tonight. While loading my books in my backpack, Red seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"What's up?" I asked zipping up my pack.

Red hesitated, "Kenny McCormick's staring you down." I closed my locker and turned. Truth be told, she was right. Kenny was looking at me, but not in a glaring way. He looked like he cared, like if _he_ were in love. He quickly noticed what he was doing and started walking away.

I turned back to Red and raised my brow, "Kenny's weird. Let's just get to my house and go to the mall." She nodded and we made our way onto the bus and headed home.


	4. Concupiscent

_Hi, guys! Here's another smut chapter. I failed, but I did my best! ._. R&R !_

* * *

><p><strong>Concupiscent<strong>

At the mall, Red and I went over to the food court and my friend started to ask prying questions that kinda make my stomach churn.

"Why do you hate Kenny so much?" she asked.

Is she _serious_? "Oh, come on, Red. Remember? When we got into high school he suddenly became hot shit and didn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Kenny's always been a bit more popular." Her fiery red hair framed her somewhat pale complexion as she put me on the spot.

"Because he's a slut. One time, he was supposed to come over my house and he ditched me so he could mess around with Bebe." I sipped my coffee. Red didn't even attempt to retaliate. She rolled her eyes and let me be.

To be honest, I _did_ miss Kenny as a friend. Was I too hard on him all these years? Then again, he did screw me over one too many times. Besides, it's not like my parents even liked Kenny that much anyways. Before we could finish our food, there was the sound of a woman screaming.

"Somebody stop him! That man has my purse!" yelled a small brunette woman.

The man she was talking about ran past the table that Red and I were sitting in and he knocked down some of our stuff. The mall cops tried to get to him, but it was futile. The thief was clearly faster. Then, in the blink of an eye, a mass of purple shrouded him.

The culprit was on the ground and the mall cops went to arrest him. Standing before them was South Park's vigilant citizen, Mysterion. He gave the purse back to the woman who thanked him graciously.

"Come on, Jasp!" Red said tugging my arm. "Let's go see!"

I felt like a rag doll as Red dragged me around. We caught up to the local celebrity, but so did a bunch of other girls. Including Bebe Stevens with her gorgeous golden locks. Whenever she was around, I felt extremely insecure. She hogged him from the other girls and he seemed like he wasn't enjoying it. Then, he glanced at me and smiled weakly. I waved shyly, but I really didn't want to be there.

"I'm gonna go home," I told Red. "Suddenly, I feel sick."

"Oh, I'll come with you." she said trying to be comforting.

"No, it's fine." I lied. Waving goodbye, I left the mall and walked home. Just seeing Bebe all over Mysterion like that, I don't know I felt jealous. It's not like we're dating. Or were we?

God, I'm confused.

* * *

><p>Cooped up in my room, I was furiously typing away at my laptop. Come on, Google. Help me out here. I searched for any clues on Mysterion's identity, but I only found newspaper articles about him. All of them saying what a great person he is, but nobody knew who he was. Maybe Trent was right. Maybe I'll never learn his real name. "Damn it,"<p>

A gust of wind blew into my room which made the tree outside my window rustle. I didn't notice the boy sitting on my window sill, but I nearly lost my shit when he spoke.

"Hey there." said a seductive voice.

I jolted up on my bed nearly dropping my laptop. Mysterion was there smiling at my minor misfortune. "What are you doing here?"

"_Oh_, it's nice to see you too."

"No, it's just. I thought you weren't gonna come tonight."

He moved closer. "I was worried about you. You left the mall pretty quickly." I didn't say anything. I tried to look away, but he raised my chin. The boy leaned in, but I pulled away.

"This rule of yours," said. "I want to make sure it goes both ways." He furrowed his brow in confusion. "You can't cheat on _me_ with anyone else."

"Of course. Trust me, you're the only girl I want." he said.

I stroked his cheek and sighed. "Another thing. I've been going crazy. What are we? Are we like friends with benefits or is this like some casual-"

"Remember when I said you're the only girl I want? I meant it. You're mine." Mysterion rubbed my leg and smiled.

"So this means we're like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

His gorgeous blue eyes gleamed. "If that's what you want." He leaned in the again and I let him kiss me this time. "I see you're a detective." He pointed at my computer screen which was filled with Mysterion Google searches. I closed my laptop and blushed.

"I was just curious." He traced my lips with his fingers.

"You know I can't tell you who I am."

"Why not?" I asked.

He looked down and held my hands. "I'm afraid you might not love me if you find out."

"Do you _really_ think I'm that shallow? I've never felt this away about anyone." I squeezed his hand. "I would love you even if you were Cartman."

He laughed. "Well, I'm worse than Cartman."

"How long can you stay tonight?" I said tugging at his belt.

"As long as I want." He bit his lip.

"Well, why don't we have some fun, _boyfriend_?" I moved my laptop to my desk.

Mysterion hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "I've gotta condom." I was so ready. I just wanted him to take me.

Next thing I know, we're on my bed and my clothes miraculously fell off. He took of his pants and rubbed my thighs. He placed three fingers near my mouth. "Suck," he commanded. I obeyed and quickly coated the fingers with my saliva. He took them out of my mouth, went down, and fingered me.

"Ngh!" I sighed as pleasure and pain overwhelmed me. Mysterion laughed and inserted another finger in me. I sharped gasp escaped from my mouth as I clutched onto the vigilante's shoulders. Finally, he put his third finger in. Tears forced their way from my eyes. Be pulled his fingers out of me and I could hear the sound of a condom unwrapping.

He looked in my eyes, "This is gonna hurt, okay?" he warned. "Are you sure you want to-"

"Just do it," And with that, Mysterion's already erect member penetrated into my vagina. I've only ever had sex one time back when I was fourteen so it hurt a bit when the superhero was inside me. The pain went away after a while. He developed a rhythm as he went in and out. "F-faster, Mysterion!" I breathed out. He obliged and I found myself moaning out his name. I wasn't much of a screamer and my family was asleep so I knew we wouldn't get caught.

The blue eyed teen let out a blissful moan before pulling out. He lied down next to me and ran a hand through my hair. "You're so beautiful,"

"I love you." Fuck, did I really just say that?

He pulled me into an intense kiss. "I love you too, Jasper." He cradled me in his arms as I quickly fell asleep. I felt him give tiny butterfly kisses on my neck for what seemed like an eternity. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. I sighed and grabbed my blanket and burrowed my face. There was a sticky note on my bed post. I picked it up and read.

_-Jasper_

_Sorry to leave you like that, I didn't your parents walking in a finding me there. It would make things pretty awkward. Remember, you're mine. Don't let those perverts at school flirt with you._

_I love you._

_-Mysterion_

I traced my fingers over his words. So my new boyfriend is a superhero. A superhero whose identity is a secret. Even to me. God, I hated his stupid rules.

Mysterion can _really_ piss me off.


	5. Behind The Mask

_A new chapter! This one's in Kenny's POV. Hope you enjoy. Especially **insanexnerd1544**! R&R~_

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Mask<strong>

God, she's gorgeous. I was sitting in the back of Mr. Garrison's English class staring at the window. Jasper Santamaria was reading aloud to the book that we were studying this semester. She brushed her gorgeous black curls out of her face as every word rolled out of her mouth. She was perfect. But she's never gonna talk to me. Not after what I did to her.

Jasper and I met in Kindergarten along with Stan, Cartman, and Kyle. As we got older, her and I became closer since we both came from broken homes. We comforted each other and did everything together. I helped her with cutting and she helped me when my grandmother died. Then, over the summer when we were going to high school, she lost her virginity to me. She wanted to get it over with and she thought that doing it with me would be best. Then, during the first few months of our freshman year, Bebe Stevens started talking to me. Bebe's one of the most popular girls in South Park so I thought it was awesome that she was acknowledging me. She invited me to parties and all these other things with the popular crowd, but she said I couldn't bring Jasper. So, I didn't. Bebe and I fooled around constantly and ditched Jasper every weekend. Finally, she got fed up and decided she didn't want to be with me anymore. I wish I cared back then.

The bell rang as soon as Jasper had finished reading. She and my other classmates quickly filed out of the room. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room to my locker. Getting my books, I peeked over at Jasper. She picked up a note and unfolded it. A few seconds later, a smile formed on her face. The black hair teen put the note back in her locker and grabbed her books. Then, walked away. My heart sunk. That look on her face made me feel like crap.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>About three months ago, I became Mysterion. I helped my small town of South Park from the crime that consumed it. Whether it was getting jumped, mugged, or sexually assaulted, I was there to save the day. One night, I found Jasper walking all by herself. Then, some guy came up to her with a knife to her throat. Long story short, I saved her and walked her home. Only to find out that her dad had been beating her again. I tried to comfort her, but she's very defensive when it comes to her father. We talked for a while and then we ended up screwing around. After that, I came every night I could. Sadly, I did have rules. She can't cheat on me and she can't find out who I am. To be honest I hate myself for it.<p>

Now, the only time Jasper ever gives me the time of day is when she's arguing with me, or when I'm Mysterion. I know that's she dying to figure out who I am, but I'm afraid that she'll hate me when she does find out.

* * *

><p>"Earth to McCormick," said a monotonous voice. I looked up and saw Craig Tucker's expressionless face. "What's wrong with you?"<p>

"Nothing. Every thing's just pissing me off." I replied flatly.

"You sound like me." Craig started laughing. "You're staring at her again, aren't you?"

I fucking hate Craig. He doesn't have a sympathetic bone in his body and yet he can figure out what's wrong with a person in the blink of an eye. "Yeah, dude."

"Get over her, man. She's not gonna forgive you." he said dryly. What's sad about this encounter, I think Craig's actually trying to be nice. And yet, he still made me feel like shit.

I closed my locker and walked over to my next class. It was science and our teacher was out again so clueless Mr. Wyland tried to take over. As expected, nobody paid attention. Cartman got into another argument with Kyle, Stan was bragging to Wendy about his latest football game, and Clyde was talking to Kevin Stoley about Star Wars. Everything seemed pretty normal. I stared out the window trying get Jasper out of my head, but her face kept popping up in my subconscious.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked over and saw Red Tucker. Her rosy bangs hung over her smoky gray eyes that shot at my soul. It seemed like she wanted something, but I wasn't quite sure what. Red doesn't usually talk to me since she's Jasper's best friend, other than Kyle.

"What is it Rebecca?" I asked.

The red head grimaced at her full name, but spoke up anyways. "I think you know who Mysterion is."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. Holy shit did she find out who I was? Did _Jasper_ find out who I was? "Uh, excuse me?"

"Well, I've been asking everybody if they know anything," she started. "But this guy knows how to keep a fucking secret. Not even Bebe knows and Bebe knows _everything_!" Red looked back up at me and bit her lip. "Then I realized that you're the only one I haven't asked."

"Any reason why you want to know who Mysterion is?" I tried to keep calm at her prodding questions.

She smiled, "Everyone wants to know who Mysterion is. He's someone in our school and it's killing me not to know. I bet it's killing Jasper too. She doesn't stop talking about him."

"Really?" Hmm, this could be interesting.

"She doesn't say much. Jasp has always been a bit isolated from the rest of society, but I think she's got a little crush. Like Superman and Lois Lane."

I laughed. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but I don't know anything about Mysterion."

"Damn," she snapped. "Eh, thanks anyway. Oh, and don't tell Jasper about this. If she finds out that I talked to you, she'd go nuts."

"Duly noted." I said. "Hey, does she ever talk about me? You know, in a way that isn't insulting?"

Red shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Sorry, Ken. Jasper's too proud to just forgive people that screwed her over. Maybe you should just get over her." Great, another Tucker telling me to just forget about Jasper, but I can't.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the honesty." She patted my shoulder and sunk back into her chair. After thinking about what Red said, I noticed that Jasper wasn't in class today. I turned back to the red head. "Where is Jasp anyways?"

"She skipped. I think she's with that goth kid Dylan." Red went back to her notebook. I felt a lump in my throat. Why would she be with one of the goths? I looked over at Wyland and he wasn't paying attention to anyone. I grabbed my pack and left the classroom. Nobody said anything, it's not like they gave a shit anyways.

* * *

><p>I walked near the back of the school and saw Jasper and Dylan. Using my super cool Mysterion stealth, I managed not to be seen. I struggled to hear what they were saying, but after a while their voices became clearer.<p>

Jasper had a cigarette between her fingers and a smirk on her face. Dylan sucked on his cigarette and brushed hair out of his stupid goth face. "Come on, Jasp." he said nudging her with his elbow.

She sighed, "I thought you didn't like conformists."

"I don't, but you're pretty cute." Smoke escaped from his mouth. Jasper started to blush. "So what do you say?"

"I can't, Dylan." she said. "Thing's are kind of complicated in my life right now."

"Tell me about it." he narrowed his heavily blackened eyes. "Life is just a shitty black abyss."

Jasp giggled and bit her lip. I clenched my fists. Calm yourself, McCormick. Dylan opened his mouth again, "So come on." he moved in closer, but Jasper pulled away.

"I'm sorry, dude. I just can't." she looked up at him and he sighed.

"You like someone else, don't you?"

She put her cigarette out. "There _is_ someone. He's kind of amazing."

Dylan smiled, "Well, if Mr. Amazing doesn't work out, I'm always here."

Jasper laughed, "Go back to your depressing poetry, dude." She stood up and waved to Dylan before going back into the building. The goth seemed to be a bit happier as he finished his cigarette.

I let out a relieved breath. I'm so glad Jasper said no to whatever was on that asshole's mind. Making my way back to class, I remembered that Mysterion was gonna visit Jasper tonight. Honestly, I hate wearing that stupid costume. I hate it because she was in love with him. She felt protected whenever Mysterion was around. Jasper hates me and never wanted to be around me. She's in love with the mask and not the person behind it. And all of it was my fault because I'm too much of a pussy to reveal myself to her.

I just _had_ to fall in love, didn't I?


	6. Mortalis Amore

_**Meh! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with schoolwork lately. Forgive me? u_u This chapter is back in Jasper's POV and she's kind of a bitch here. Enjoy. R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mortalis Amore<strong>

Smoke escaped from my mouth as I sucked on my cigarette. I skipped English to cool off. My parents got into another fight this morning and I managed to get out of the house before something happened. I looked over my shoulder to see if there were any teachers. They probably wouldn't reprimand me, but I just wanted to be sure. Instead I was met with the blood red eyes of the anti-christ, Damien Thorn.

"Hey," I said wondering what he was doing here. To be polite, I offered him a cigarette which he accepted. While I was going to take out my lighter, he already ignited it. When did he do that? Actually, I don't want to know.

Damien put his cig to his lips and inhaled deeply. "What's plaguing you?" he asked.

"Nothing, dude."

"It is not wise to lie to the spawn of Satan, Jasper." he flashed a malevolent grin. I guess he was right.

"_Sorry_, Prince of Darkness." I said sarcastically. "Things are just complicated, okay?"

He mumbled something in Latin. It was a habit that I've grown used to. I think he said '_Mortalibus' _Which I'm pretty sure means 'mortals' or something. Leave it to Satan's son to act a bit pompous.

"You're in love." he stated.

I almost choked on my cigarette. "What are you talking about? You know nothing about love!"

Damien chuckled. "I can read it on your face, human. You're lusting after someone."

I kept quiet. Maybe he'll go away. He glared at me waiting for a response. When I didn't give one he opened his mouth again.

"Stay quiet all you want, I'll figure it out in time."

Flipping him off in a Craig Tucker-like fashion, I put out my cigarette and went inside the school just before the bell rang. What the fuck does Damien know? Maybe he should just stick to fucking Pip in ass and leave everyone else alone. _Not_ that I have anything against Pip.

* * *

><p>Mr. Harley was late for class <em>again<em>. I took the seat next to Tweek who was furiously nibbling on his fingernail. He smiled weakly when he saw me and I ruffled his golden mane. I waited for Kyle to walk in to see if we could study together this weekend. To be honest, though. I think it's just gonna be me and Tweek again. Kyle's been dating Rebecca Cotswold for the past three months. Since she's in private school, they tried to spend all of their free time together.

"Where the hell is Harley?" I asked myself. It's really irresponsible of him to be tardy all the time.

"You don't think the gnomes got him? Oh, Jesus!" Tweek said shaking in his seat.

I stared at him and rolled my eyes, "Please, Tweek. He didn't get kidnapped by gnome, okay? He'll be here."

Kyle walked in and sat down in front of Tweek. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jew." I teased causing him to roll his eyes. "Are you hanging out with Tweekers and me this weekend? Harley's mid term is coming up."

"Totally, dude. Rebecca's going to Washington with Mark for some spelling bee anyways."

"Good to know you can hang with us when your girlfriend's busy." I said. Kyle laughed.

Finally, Harley made his way inside the classroom. As always, he apologized for his tardiness and ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. After he got settled, we started our lesson. I wasn't paying attention though. I can copy off of Tweek at the end of the period anyways. My mind was drifting off.

Two nights ago, Mysterion visted me again. He dropped little hints about his identity. He has three classes with me. Well four, if you count lunch as a class. Then, he said he doesn't have any AP classes with me. So that rules out Tweek and Kyle. Also, Stan can't be Mysterion because he assured that he's single. This leaves Craig, Clyde, Trent, Dylan, and _Kenny_. I found myself doodling on the margins of my loose leaf paper. I looked over at Wendy. I was so jealous of her. She gets to flaunt her perfect boyfriend all over school. Sadly, I don't have the luxury.

Tweek nudged me to pay attention. I stared at Harley not knowing what he was talking about. I stole Tweek's binder to copy his notes. I finished just as soon as the bell rang. I packed all of my stuff in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"Hey, Jasper!" Kyle said running after me. He wrapped his arm around me like he usually does when he wants something. "You smell like Marlboros."

"What is it, dude?"

"Okay, well Red is absent today," he started. "How about you sit with _me_ at lunch?"

I wondered why he had the pleading look on his face. "Sure. You're sitting with Cartman and Stan, right?"

"And_ Kenny_." he admitted.

That explains the look. I bit my lip and thought about the situation. I haven't sat with Kenny at lunch in almost two years. We don't talk anymore unless we're fighting. Maybe I don't have to acknowledge him. "No problem," I lied.

We walked to the cafeteria and got on line. Mr. Derp greeted us with a plastic smile on his face. Kyle and I grabbed our factory made lunch and sat down. Stan and Cartman were already there talking about last week's football game. Kenny wasn't here yet. I wonder if he skipped. Fingers crossed.

I looked around at Kyle, Cartman, and Stan. We've known each other since we were five and we're still friends. We changed a lot over the years.

Stan started dating Wendy on and off in eighth grade. We didn't get to see much of him because Wendy didn't like Kenny and Cartman. I love Stan, but Wendy has him wrapped around her finger. During sophomore year, Stan joined the football team and became our "star quarterback". The great thing about Stan though, is that he's really apathetic about being an athelete. He never forces us to go to his games, or practices and he never brags about being a "jock" Actually, he would much rather dick around with Cartman, Kyle, and me.

Cartman joined the football team too, but it was actually more theraputic. He's always been angry kid and it was a way of getting his rage out. It worked out pretty well, to be honest. He stopped tormenting us (excluding the occasional argument with Kyle) and started beating the crap out of other school kids. He also isn't totally fat anymore. Cartman got leaner from all that ass kicking on the field, but he's still a bit chubby. I doubt he could be Cartman if he wasn't "big boned"

Kyle hasn't changed much. He's still just as studious as he's always been. He became treasurer last semester. Cartman jokes that it's because he's Jewish. Kyle's has lighten up a bit, but he's still as bitchy as he's always been. I'm glad Kyle hasn't changed a lot. Change can mess things up (ie. Kenny McCormick) Broflovski has accused me of changing too. I guess he's right.

_I've_ changed drastically.

* * *

><p>When I was younger, I used to be much happier. Mainly because I was oblivious to what was going on at home. Around the time I turned eleven whas when dad first hit me. He did it because I disrespected him. Over the past few years, it's gotten worse. He's very fastidious about leaving bruises in exposed places. Dad doesn't like hurting, I know he doesn't. I've tried to talk him into managing his anger and he just started taking classes. I don't know what the change of heart was, but I'm glad it happened. The worst I've ever been beaten was when I was thirteen. I slapped dad in the face because he was wailing on mom. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor begging my father to stop violently kicking he in the abdomen. Dad stayed in a hotel for a few days.<p>

That's when I started cutting. It was the only way I could cope when things got too crazy. Mom caught me once. She didn't say anything, she only held me and cried. She begged me to stop and I told her I did. One day, dad beat me so bad, some of the kids saw the welts on my arms. Nobody said anything. Well, except Kyle. I told him I fell, but he knew it was bullshit. Every one gave me looks. Looks of pity. I hated those looks. I felt so pathetic. That day, I cut vertically down my wrist. I woke up in the hospital and was put into counceling. Mom and dad never talked about it. As if it never happened. Only one person really helped me, but then he changed. It's just a vicious cycle.

Kyle snapped at me. He must have noticed me drifting off. I looked up and saw a bright eyed Kenny McCormick strutting to our table. He looked at me with a slight hint of bewilderment and sat down. Stan and Cartman tensed up a bit to, knowing of the past bickering that Kenny and I have had.

He bit his lip and finally opened his mouth, "Hey, Jasper."

I could feel Kyle's viridian eyes on my body. Just to please everyone, I decided to play nice. "Hi, Kenny."

"How've you been?" he asked. Why does _he_ care?

"Fine," I clipped cooly hoping he would drop the subject. Kenny took the hint and turned to Stan. Kyle gave me a stare that said I should've acted more polite, but I waved him away. I poked at my food and chewed a little bit of it. I wasn't really hungry. Fuck, I just want another cigarette. It relieves all this stress.

Mysterion has robbed me of my mind.

Bebe Stevens passed our table. Her gorgeous stramineous hair flowed so beautifully as she walked. She walked over to Kenny and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hi, guys. Do you mind if I borrow Kenny for a second?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"_No problem, Bebe_." Cartman said nudging Kenny who looked a bit uneasy. Bebe grabbed his hand and led him to the other side of the lunchroom. Suddenly, I felt knots in my stomach. I need to smoke _now_.

Kyle poked my cheek. "You okay, Jasp?"

"I'm great." I lied. God, I've gotta stop lying.

"Are you sure? You're not eating anything."

I don't want Kyle worrying about me. He shouldn't be. I started eating my food to please him. "See, I'm fine." He smiled and went back to his lunch. I swallowed it hard and it landed in my stomach like an anchor submerged in water.

Cartman started chuckling, "Guys, check out Bebe putting the moves on Kenny." he said. We looked over and saw the two blondes talking. She was smiling and touching his shoulder while he shuffled in place trying to figure out what do with himself.

"Are they fucking?" Stan asked.

"They used to, but the last couple of months Kenny's been avoiding her." Kyle replied.

"Who in the right mind would avoid _Bebe_?" Cartman asked in disbelief.

Stan laughed. "Yeah, man. I thought Kenny had a thing for her."

"Kenny has a thing for anything that wears a skirt." said Kyle joining in the laugh.

I tugged at the end of my sweater. What the fuck is wrong with me? Bebe leaned closer to Kenny, but he pulled away. Why is it that I get angrier as she moves closer to him? Am I _jealous_? I seized my bookbag and threw my tray away.

"Where you going, Santamaria?" Cartman asked.

"I _really_ need a cancer stick right now." Stan laughed, but Kyle looked at me with worry. God that look pissed me off.

"_Another _cigarette?" he asked.

"They keep me calm." I replied heading toward the back of the school building to the camera's blind spot.

* * *

><p>I took out a cig (my third one of the day) and lit it with my lighter. My grandma gave it to me for my birthday last October. She's cool with the whole smoking thing unlike my parents who wished I'd drop the habit altogether. It was a <em>Naruto <em>lighter that featured Itachi Uchiha with his Sharingan. It was so fucking cool. Lighting it, I stared at the tiny flame for a few seconds. Fire is so interesting to me. Something so beautiful yet destructive. Check me out, Jasper the pyromaniac.

Bebe makes me so angry. She's so perfect. Perfect grades, looks, and clothes. She's dated nearly every guy in school and they all swoon over her. To be honest, I'm not even sure why Mysterion would ever date someone like me. How can I compare against Bebe Stevens?

God, I've gotta stop overthinking. It just makes me more depressed. Sucked hard on my cigarette and the stress seemed to temporarily go away. I heard footsteps. Fuck, why do people have to interrupt me when I'm trying to be alone? Looking up, I saw gorgeous cobalt eyes and blonde hair.

Kenny mother fucking McCormick.

He sat on the floor next to me. I thought about offering a cigarette, but I decided not to. I should move. I should get the fuck out of here, but my legs weren't working.

"Hey," he said not looking at me.

"What's the matter? Bebe didn't want to screw around in the stalls?"

"There are better girls out there than _Bebe_." Kenny said with a hint of disgust. He ran his hand through his golden hair.

I put my cigarette out and tossed the but in a small puddle that was near my shoe. Kenny wore an orange hoodie that was starting to fade. It was opened to reveal a t-shirt plastered with the logo of some grunge band that I haven't heard of.

"You don't like her anymore?" I asked mentally kicking myself in the ass."

Kenny smirked, "Are you actually trying to have a decent coversation with me?"

"Cartman and Kyle have decent conversations,"

He laughed at that. Is it bad that I miss that laugh? "To answer your question; No, I don't like Bebe."

"Why?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "There's someone else."

"I'm not surprised. You'd whore yourself out to any one." I snapped getting up from the floor. As I tried to venture back to the cafeteria, Kenny got up and grabbed my arm harshly. The sleeve of my sweater hitched up in the process exposing the faint scars on my wrist from the self harm I used to do in the past.

_"Jasp,"_ he whispered tracing the old flaws and cuts.

"Those aren't important." I said. It was true. They were irrelevant. It's not who I am anymore and I'd like to not think about it.

His eyes tensed up as he met mine. "Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Are you still with that guy you told me about a few months ago?" he questioned.

"Yeah, kind of." I answered. "What's it to you?"

A smug grin formed of his face, "Is he better than me in bed?"

I violenty released my arm from his grip and pushed him away from me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't act like it never happened, Jasp." he said while was I walking away.

Turning around, I looked in his eyes. "Challenge accpeted." Without looking back, I walked back inside the school leaving Kenny alone in the cold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper! Why can't you love Kenny? You're so stubborn!<strong>_

_**So, did you guys like? I'll try to get better at updating. ALSO: I posted an American Horror Story/Harry Potter fan fic. So if you're interested, please read it too. Thanks a lot guys. **_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


	7. Pieces

_**This chapter is pretty heart wrenching. Excuse any typos (it there are any) I have issues with reading over my work, mostly laziness. Enjoy c:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pieces<strong>

"Jasper, how have you been these past few weeks?" Mrs. Chikatilo was the school guidence counselour. She took a particular liking to me around Sophomore year and now we meet at least once a week. She was a kind looking woman with gorgeous copper hair. I know she meant well, but I can't open up to her not matter how hard she tries.

Sometimes, I talk to her non stop about my feelings. Other times, I don't talk at all and we sit in silence for an hour. No matter what happens, I never tell her about the abuse. Even when she can clearly see the bruises.

"I'm fine," I say knowing it's a lie, but it'll make her happy. "Just stressed."

"Well, what are you stressed about?" she asks calmly.

I want to tell her that I'm stressed about my family. My foul father, my oblivious doormat of a mother, and my perfect sister. Not to mention that I'm in love with Mysterion. Instead, I fabricate some bullshit story to please her.

"Schoolwork mostly." I reply. Mrs. Chikatilo looks a me with a hint of disapointment. "And my parents argue a bit and it makes me a little angry." Jesus Christ what am I saying. Why can't I just tell her that my dad is hurting my mom and beg her to help me?

"How do you deal with the stress?"

I fumble with my fingers, "What do you _mean_?"

"Is there anything you do for fun? Something to relieve all the stress?" She looks down at my hands and I quickly pull on my sleeves. Now I know what she's thinking about.

"You guys are all the same," I bite down on my lower lip. "Why can't you just ask me if I feel the urge to cut myself? Stop beating around the bush and just fucking do it."

Chikatilo sighs, "Okay, Jasper. Do you ever get the urge to cut?"

"Of course. Everyday and it's not getting better. It's like I have to fight with myself all the time and I hate it." I clench my fists and mentally tell myself not to be a pussy and cry. "Somehow, I've managed to not cut myself for almost two years. Even though the urges are getting worse."

"What do you think is stopping you from hurting yourself?"

I stare at her and think to myself. What _is_ stopping me from doing it. Honestly, if I wanted to, I could do it. Then, I think of Mysterion. I imagine of how disappointed he would be if he saw me cutting myself. I shudder at the thought and go back to Mrs. Chikatilo.

"I met someone," I say. After that, I didn't talk for the rest of the hour. Words couldn't find their way out of my mouth. Finally, the clock strikes at 3:30 and Chikatilo tells me that she'll see me next week. I grab my bag and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The walk home was uneventful. I took my time not wanting to see my family members, but sure enough I made it there to be greeted by my mother and black cat, Minx. He scurried to my legs and brushed up against them like he always does. I picked him up and coddled him like a baby.<p>

Mom sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I don't even know why I try feeding that cat. He only acknowledges you."

"Oh, come on. Minx just loves me." I cooed as he purred.

"So how was you meeting with Mrs. Chikatilo?" she asked.

I gnawed at my lip, "Same as every meeting; We talked, she tried to get in my head, and I stayed mute."

"Jasper-Lillith," she started. When she looked up at me her face got softer. "Look, I promise things will get better, okay?" She kissed the top of my head. I really wanted to believe in my mother's words, I really did.

"Well, I've got some errands to run, Selena's at Ruby's house, and your father is staying late at the office again. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll call or something."

She brushed the hair out of my face and placed it behind my ear like she used to do when I was little. "Okay, sweetie. Love you." Mom opened the front door and left. I sighed at the familiar silence.

Minx mewed and kept squriming in my arms. I let him down on the floor as he went over to his food bowl. I threw my backpack on the couch not wanting to even _look_ at my Trig homework. Maybe I should call Kyle. Then again, he's probaby with Rebecca. Just then, my cell rang. I looked at the screen which flash 'Restricted' Along with my usual apprehension, I hesitated, but eventually tapped 'Accept'

"Who is this and why are you restricted?" I asked.

"It's me, babe." said a hoarse voice that I immediatly recognized.

"Mysterion?"

He laughed on the other end, "Yeah."

"Wait, how did you get my number?"

"I'm one of your classmates, remember? So I've got you number, Jasp." I felt myself blushing.

"Where are you?"

"Check your backyard," Is he serious? I walked over to my back door and opened it. There he was, with his gorgeous blue eyes and smug grin.

My cheeks started to burn. I tried to obscure my face so he wouldn't notice, but I'm not exactly diligent about it.

"Don't hide your face, Jasp." he said as he brought my hands down. Then he stared at me. I noticed something in his eyes. Something familiar. Could it? No, forget it. There's no way. Mysterion leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. God, I love kissing him. I love every thing about him.

When he pulled away I looked in his eyes again. What is it about them that I haven't noticed before?

"You're staring," he said as he poked my cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I _really _want to know who you are,"

He sighed, "Jasper-"

"Do you really love me?" I asked.

"You know I do." he replied with a serious tone.

"If you love me, then I should be able to know who you are," I said. "I want to be able to be with you at school, to hold hands, and show 'public displays of affection' that Stan and Wendy do all the time."

Mysterion held me tight. "Not yet, okay?" Before I could say anything back, he started kissing my neck leaving love bites. I know what he was trying to do. He was trying to change the subject and I was letting him. Damn him for being so perfect. I pulled away and led him in the house. I checked Minx in the kitchen and he was sound asleep on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, we got at least two hours before my mom gets back." I said.

"What about your dad?" he asked a little concerned.

"He staying late at the Hospital _again_." I grabbed his hand and we went upstairs to my room. Mysterion started kissing me on the lips as so as we were on my bed. He tangled his fingers in my hair. His lips tasted so fucking good. Like coffee or something.

Then, like during all of his visits, we had sex. Like always, it was amazing. I'm really falling for this guy and it's hard to believe since I never thought I'd be in love. I snuggled up against him while we were in afterglow. He played with my hair and sighed.

"I really do love you, Jasper." He said with all the sincerity he could muster. And fuck me, I believe him.

"I love you too." Mysterion leaned in and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he looked somber. "You have to leave now, don't you?"

"Unfortunately." He got out of bed and started to get ready. Before he left, I stopped him.

"Well, we've been seeing each other for like four months, right?" He nodded. "So, take this." I handed him a bracelet that I always wear. It's not much. It's silver with my name inscribed. When I put it on his wrist, it fit perfectly. Which was great, since it was kinda big on me.

He smiled at it, "Jasper."

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda stupid, but-" Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight embrace. We separated and he lefted out the window. Again, I was met with the silence that loneliness brings. I sighed and opened the drawer on my desk to find a cigarette. When I finally fished one out, I realized I didn't need it. At least, not right now.

I heard Selena come home, but I didn't really care. I went back in my bed and took a long nap that I _definitely_ needed.

* * *

><p>Oh, how I love Fridays. Well, <em>except <em>for when I have P.E. It's not that I hate sports. They're alright. My hatred for physical education mostly boils down to three things: One, I hate changing in the locker room. It's humiliating, at least for me. Two, I'm terribly uncoordinated in gym. Seriously, I find it amazing that I haven't killed myself by causing trauma to my head from all those times I've tripped. And finally, third, Wendy Testaburger is a fucking monster in gym.

I shit you not. That girl is totally pyscho. There aren't many sports teams for girls here in South Park High besides the cheerleading squad, but we play a lot of sports in gym. Wendy gets _really _compeititive and has had a habit of sending Butters to nurse's office.

Luckily, since I'm one of Stan's best friends, she steers clear of me. Althought, she doesn't like the fact that I hang out with Red. Those two don't get along. It kinda has to do with Red having a crush on Stan. That is _not_ okay with Wendy who's extremely jealous. It's like Red ever did anything with Stan so she has nothing to worry about.

Anyway, Red and I walked over to the girls locker room to change. We have standard uniforms for gym. They're white and green (or gray and green with the alternate ones) which say 'South Park High School' on the front and 'Home Of the South Park Cows' And to top it off, they make the girls wear these horrid gym shorts that show _way _too much leg.

I'm always so shy about changing in gym that I usually go in my little corner and change there. It pissed Red off.

"Oh, come on, Jasp! You have a great body."

I took off my jeans and put them in my gym locker, "Yeah, except for these ugly ass scars."

"Please, I didn't even notice them until you pointed them out." She replied as she wiggled in her shorts. I rolled my eyes, but didn't bother to fight back. I got the rest of my clothes on and went over to the mirror to tie my hair in a pony tail. When I finally did it, I heard Red gasp.

"Holy shit, Jasp, you have a hickey!" she said. Fuck, I forgot about Mysterion's hickey when he was kissing my neck.

"_Shut up_, Red. Do you want the whole world to know?"

"Who gave it to you?" she asked.

"I burned myself with a curling iron." I snapped. Red laughed, but she knew I was lying. We walked out of the locker room to find Coach Garrett taking attendance.

"McCormick!" he called out. _Please_ let him not be here.

"Here," he called out lazily. Fuck my life. I looked over at him as he was talking to Clyde. Once again, he wasn't wearing his gym clothes. Nothing pisses off Garrett more than that.

"McCormick, I swear if you don't bring your gym clothes, I'll kill you!" Some kids laughed while Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Getting back to business, Santamaria!" he said looking around.

Kenny's eyes darted over towards me as I raised my hand. "Uh, here," I replied. I looked back at him and he turned away. Why am I so fucking interested in him all of a sudden? Coach Garrett called out the rest of the kids and told us all to form a circle on the floor.

"Okay, you little shits," he started. "We're gonna play dodgeball. Testaburger I want you and Craig to be captains. Pick your teammates."

Shit I hate dodgeball. I especially hate it when Wendy's team captain. Like the coward I am, I hid behind Red. Wendy shot up like a rocket and skipped over to Coach. Craig did the same, but he wasn't as zealous as she was.

As always, Wendy picked Bebe first. She scurried over to her best friend and they giggled. Craig picked Clyde, no shock there. Then, Wendy chose Damien and Craig chose Red who flipped him off as she stood up.

Finally, after it was all said and done, we were ready to play. Red, Clyde, Butters, and I were on Craig's team and Bebe, Damien, Jenny, and Kenny were on Wendy's team. Coach Garrett blew his whistle.

"Alright, guys. You all know the rules. Testaburger's team goes first and Wendy, _please_ try not to put Butters in nurse again." Wendy smiled and then glared over at Red who rolled her eyes. Coach blew the whistle again and we started to play.

As expected, Wendy beamed the ball as hard as she could directly at Red who dodged it much to the black haired girl's dismay. Meanwhile, I did my best to stay out of the way and not get hit. Clyde grabbed the ball and chucked it at Jenny who got hit in the shoulder. Craig laughed as Jenny angrily sat over in the sideline waiting to be brought back in again.

Bebe, who is just as bad at sports as I am, lobbed the ball which I managed to catch by accident. She shot a dirty look at me as she joined Jenny. I tossed the ball to Craig who tried to get Wendy out, but failed when she ducked her head. She grabbed the red sphere and threw it and got Butters in the gut. Coach called for a time out so I could help Butters to the sideline.

"You okay, Buttercup?" I said to him as he sat down. He nodded as I ruffled his hair and walked back. "Wendy, you've got to stop beaming the fucking ball all the time."

Wendy seethed at me, "Oh, shush, Jasper. You've got to stop defending Butters all time."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a pyscho." I snapped back.

Garrett intervened. "Girls, drop it and get back to the game. Wendy if you pull that shit again, you're out."

Wendy raised her hand in compliance and Garrett blew the whistle resuming the game. I really didn't feel like playing so when Damien threw the ball I let it hit my foot. I walked over and sat next to Butters who was fumbling with his thumbs. A couple of minutes later, Kenny got out, but instead of going over to where Bebe and Jenny were at, he went to over to me and Butters.

"Jasp, can I talk to you?"

"Go away, McCormick." I started. "You know Coach is gonna yell at you."

He scoffed, "Like I give a shit."

Realizing he wasn't gonna leave me alone, I gave up. "Hold on." I said as I got up and walked over to Coach Garrett. "Uh, Coach, I'm not feeling too good. Can Kenny take me to the nurse?"

"Fine," he said. "Don't take too long." I gave him a plastic smile and went back to Kenny.

"You have five minutes," I clipped as I walked out the door. I could hear him follow behind me.

* * *

><p>We walked over to the side hallway where I sat on the floor. He sat next to me and bit his lip unsure of what to say.<p>

"Well?" I snapped. "Spit it out."

"Why do you fucking hate me so much?" he asked.

Is he kidding me? "Dude, really? I don't have time for-"

"Just give me an honest reason." Kenny glared at me. I looked at my shoes.

He wants honesty? Fine, maybe it'll be good to get some of the bent up anger out. I took a deep breath and glared at him. "Okay, Kenny. You used to be my best friend. I mean I had Red and Kyle, but you were the only one I could _really_ trust. Also, for some reason, when you were around my dad didn't hit me."

Kenny's face softend. "And we were together a lot," I continued. "So my dad rarely hit me. Then, you ditched me for Bebe and the abuse started happening again. It got worse and I was all alone."

"Jasper, I-"

"I trusted you, Kenny and usually I don't do that. I cared about you and you kinda just left me out in the cold." I balled my hands into fists and bit my lip. "So fuck you, dude." I got up and walked away despite Kenny's protests.

Honestly, a part of me wanted to run back to Kenny and forgive him so we can just hug and be friends again. I feel this way a lot mainly because the two of us hold a shitload of memories together. Maybe I'm just a bitch. Maybe I should accept Kenny's apology. I walked back in the gym and sat next to Butters and Clyde who managed to get hit. Kenny walked in a few minutes later and slithered over to Jenny and Bebe.

When he looked up at me, I swear my heart broke into a million pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now I don't know who to feel bad for ._. <strong>_

_**Oh, and did you guys enjoy Jasp's cat? I meant to write him into the story later, but I forgot D: I like him, he's got attitude. To be honest, I'm not sure how long this story will be. Usually, I do one shots, but I'm kind of getting into the flow of chapter fics.**_

_**I hope you guys liked. I'll update as soon as I can**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


	8. Feeling Cuntish & Sharing Shotguns

_**Jesus, I suck at updating! Ugh, I'm sorry guys :c**_

_**Okay, so this chapter starts out in Kenny's POV and it switches a bit. Jasper finally talks about her feelings (though it takes some prodding)**_

_**Read on, my lovelies. R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Cuntish &amp; Sharing Shotguns<strong>

I've never felt like shit so much in my life. The talk I had with Jasper the other day replayed in my mind. If it I could die, I would totally kill myself right now. How could I have been blind all that time? It's my fault that Jasper kept getting abused by her dad.

It was Saturday and I had zero plans. I was hoping to smoke a bowl with Craig and Stan today, but they decided to bail on me. So I was stuck in my shithole of a home. My parents weren't home. They were at their jobs. I'm not joking, they _actually_ have jobs now. They work at some Wallmart out in Dever. It's not much, but at least they're not getting arrested for meth.

My brother, Kevin, was here. He moved back in with my folks in me about a year ago after he lost his job. He was expected to live here for a few months so he can get back on his feet, but I doubt that's ever gonna happen. Kevin and I just don't see eye to eye about anything and that gets us into fights a lot.

"Hey, fucktard." said Kevin as he walked into the living room, while smacking me on the head. He went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer. Counting the ones he had earlier, this is his fourth.

I chucked an empty can at him which hit his arm. "Fuck you, Kevin." I turned to go to my room when I felt his weight over my body.

"You wanna mess with me, Shithead?" he growled as he bent my arm behind my back. I smelled the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk.

"Get off me, Asshole!" I struggled to get away from him, but he was too heavy.

Kevin laughed, "Beg," he said.

"Kev, come on. This isn't fucking funny. Get off me!" He kept laughing. That's when I felt the excruciating pain as Kevin twisted my arm as far as it would go. I screamed as loud as I could, but Kevin just burrowed my head into the carpet.

"Little bitch!" he jabbed. I squirmed and spazzed underneath him until he got off me.

"Fuck!" I yelled clutching my arm.

Kevin punched me in the gut. "Maybe next time you'll be smarter." He went upstairs with a beer in hand. Fuck. That asshole nearly broke my arm. Jesus Christ.

I hate it here. I can't stand it anymore. Just a few more months of school until I can leave. To be honest, I haven't put much thought into my future. I'm a junior already so I don't have much time left.

Just then my phone buzzes. It's a text from Rebecca.

_From: Big Red: Heyy McCuntbag c: come by my house._

She has a way with words.

_To: Big Red: -_- why?_

I grab my coat and and head outside anyways. I can't stand being in this house for another second.

_From: Big Red: Cuz it's spring break and UR helping me with myy partyy!_

_ To: Big Red: Cant u get jasp 2 do tha_t?

It takes her a long time to text back. When I finally get her reply, I nearly shit my pants.

_From: Big Red: I know ur secret ;)_

I asked her what she meant. She didn't answer back.

* * *

><p>Red's house isn't far. It's about a twenty minute walk from where I live. Her house has always been the same. Fairly big and painted a dull beige-brown color totally opposing Red's colorful personalitly.<p>

I knock on the front door and Red opens it quickly with a coy grin on her face.

"Funny," she says. "I thought you'd feel more comfortable coming through the window."

"Excuse me?" I choke out running a hand through my hair.

Red rolls her eyes and allows me inside. In her kitchen, there was a shit load of assorted vodkas and rums, two bongs, and sound equipment was hooked up in the living room.

"Dude, what is all this?"

She closes the door behind her and struts in. "For my party this weekend. Although it would've been better doing it at Token's house, but this'll have to do." Red glares at me with a malevolent smirk.

"But that's not all I wanted to talk about."

Maybe I could play dumb. Hell, I'm Kenny McCormick. Being dumb is a fucking specialty. "What's my deep dark secret that you know?"

"Cut the shit, Kenny. You're Mysterion." She says with her familiar vulgarity.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

She scoffs. "I'm not. Now, let's think about this, shall we?" Red grabs my arm and sits me down on her faded blue couch.

"Okay, look. Jasper starts talking to me about this _amazing_ guy she's been seeing. Around the same time, you stop fucking around with Bebe." She starts. "Not to mention, I find you ogling her all the time. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

I roll my eyes, "_Yeah_, but that doesn't mean I'm Mysterion."

Red slightly restrains herself from hitting me over the head, something that she's known for doing. "Jasper _did_ tell me that she gave Mysterion a bracelet of hers. So if you don't have it, I can cut you loose."

Fuck.

"Let me see your wrist, McCormick."

"Piss off, Red."

Her stormy gray eyes darken to a nearly eightball color. "Don't make me force you."

"Fuck you."

"Do it!" Before she lurches forward, I raise my hand as a sign of defeat.

"You win, Red." I pull on the coat of my sleeve and reveal the glittering sliver trinket with Jasp's name carved in. "You fucking win."

She grabbed my wrist and ran the pad of her thumb on Jasper's bracelet. She sighs and looks into my eyes. "I was _really_ hoping that I would be wrong for once." I silently agree with her. "You're really him aren't you?"

"Yeah, Red. I'm Mysterion." I divulge. Red hits me on the back of the head. "Jesus fucking Christ! What?" I say rubbing my head.

Red tried to control herself, "Kenny, how long are you planning to continue this _thing_ you have with Jasper?"

Honestly, I have no fucking clue. I sat and thought to myself. "I don't know,"

She smiles again and laces her fingers together. I'm not sure what evil plot is going through her head, but I can bet it's a good one. "I think I know what to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>_

I'm not a party person, but I guess you already figured that. Red was really excited about this so I'm going just to please her. Also, there's a good chance that there's gonna be alcohol meaning that I could get fucked up.

Things suck when you're sober.

Red texted me to meet her at her house so she could "get me ready" for her party. I have a bad feeling about this, but it probably won't kill me. Well, it might. Let's be optimistic. It's Friday night and Spring Break is kicking off so I managed to get my parents to let me stay over at Red's house. Which will be great considering the hangover that is probably gonna be bestowed upon me.

I finished packing up my clothes and fastened my navy blue knapsack. It's fairly old and has a few rips in the fabric that I had to spruce up with various patches. I've had it since fourth grade and retired from it when I was in middle school. Nowadays, I only use it when going to a friend's house which isn't really that often.

Getting out of my bedroom, I see Selena standing in the hallway with a smirk on her face. Fuck, what does she want?

"Yes?" I ask hoping she'll move.

"I hear Red's having a party." she says in a cocky tone. Of course Selena fucking knows about it. She's a party slut for Christ's sake.

I roll my eyes and walk past her, "If you wanna come then come. I don't give a shit." She giggles and follows me downstairs. Mom and dad aren't around so we're able to get out of the house.

The walk to Red's house is pretty quiet. Selena and I may be sisters, but we aren't close. We're totally different. Selena's gorgeous and I'm average, she gets all the guys in school and I'm forever alone, she's the favorite of the family and I'm the black sheep. That's how it's always been.

"Jasp," Selena pipes up causing me to jump up a bit. "How come you're always so distant?"

Is she pyschic or something? "I don't know. How come you're so perfect?"

She snorts, "_Perfect_? Please. Mom and dad like you the most."

"Yeah, when dad's not wailing on me." I look over at her and her face softens. Selena and I look a lot a like. If it weren't for the fact that we were two years apart and that she's slightly shorter, we could be twins.

"Dad's getting help, y'know." she says.

I shrug my shoulders, "Yeah, I know." We don't talk for the rest of the way to Red's house.

When we finally get there, Red looks confused when she sees Selena. I tell her that I couldn't get rid of her and Red just says, "Fuck it," and drags me in her house.

"Red, what are you planning on doing?" I ask as she starts going through her closet.

She smiles, "You're not going to _my_ party wearing baggy jumper." I look down at what I'm wearing. Red is kind of right. I dress kinda odd. For example, right now I'm wearing a _Naruto _sweatshirt that's way too big, black skinny jeans that just as ripped up as my knapsack, and finally a shitty pair of blue Toms.

I sigh and sit on her bed. I wish I had Minx right now. I hear Red commenting on her clothes. How long is she gonna take. It's almost six and the party starts around eight.

"Okay, I've got it!" she exclaims while tossing clothes in my direction. "Put those on and meet me in the hallway, got it?" Before I could question, she exits the room leaving me alone.

"Jesus, my friend's are weird." I say as I pull my shirt off. Red's clothes fit pretty good on me though they're a _little_ too revealing. When I'm done putting everthing on, I look in the mirror and see a different Jasper. Thanks to Red, I'm now wearing a solid black shirt that's off the shoulder, acid washed high waisted shorts, and I managed to sneak a pair of Red's black Doc Marten's.

I'm a little apprehensive to come out of Red's room, but I do it anyways. Subsequently, she freaks out. "Oh, my god, Jasp! You look so _cute_!" I blush as she and Selena gawk at me.

"Where do you keep the Jack Daniel's?" I ask. "If I'm gonna have fun, I need a pre-party drink."

Red shows me where she put all the liquor for the party. She grabs a bottle of Jack and pours a glass for her, Selena, and me. "Bottoms up," I say as I down the glass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kenny's POV<strong>_

As expected, Red's party is fucking awesome. There's music blasting and people all over the place dancing and dicking around. Craig and Clyde are playing beer pong with Cartman and Kyle, Bebe and Wendy are dancing in the living room with Stan and Kevin, hell, even Butters is having a good time.

I feel my phone vibrate. Who the fuck could be texting me now? Every one in South Park is already here.

_From: Big Red: Meet me upstairs in myy room c:_

_ From: Big Red: I've got something to tell you~_

I roll my eyes and go upstairs. Red's bedroom door is fairly easy to spot since she has a huge Mindless Self Indulgence poster on it. The band never struck me, but I do have a huge boner for Lyn-Z.

I open the door and find Red with another evil grin. "What is it?" I ask.

"You know how Jasper is always so secretive about herself, right?"

I sigh, "Yeah,"

"Get her drunk and she'll tell you _everything_."

"What?" Is she freaking serious?

Red scoffs, "Get. Her. Drunk. It's pretty easy, booze hits Jasp hard."

I realize that Red's right and I should probably listen to her. "Fine. Quick question, Red." She looks up and cocks her eyebrow. "Why are you helping me?"

"_Because_," Red said as we exit her room. "You and Jasp clearly have feelings for each other. You're just a pussy and she's too stubborn to admit it."

We're in the hallway now, and Token taps Red on the shoulder and they're just about to venture off together, (probably to make out) but then Red seems to remember something. "Oh, and Jasper's downstairs with Craig I think. You might want to get her." She winks and then she and Token dissappear into another room.

Why would Jasp be with _Craig_? Fuck it, I better go find her. I go back downstairs and try to find her which is pretty hard with everyone all the place. I find Kyle. Wasn't he with Craig a while ago? Maybe I should ask him.

"Hey, Kyle. Have you seen Jasper anywhere?" I bite my lip. "Or Craig?" I add.

Kyle racks his brain for a second. Clearly he's been drinking too. "Oh, yeah. I think they're over in the living room on Red's old couch." I thank him and try to paw and claw my way through a whole bunch of dancing teenagers.

Finally, I find them. They're sitting a _little_ too close for comfort. Holy fuck, Jasper looks great. She and Craig were talking, but it was hard to hear with the loud music that was playing. I think Britney Spears is playing. I like Britney Spears.

Anyways, I've got to get Jasp's attention. Who exactly am I supposed to do that? Craig probably won't let Jasper talk to me. Think McCormick, think! Then, I remembered the baggy of weed I had in my pocket. Craig Tucker may have be an A student, but that kid is as big of a stoner than I am. I guess bribery is my only option.

I walk over to Red's shitty couch and Craig looks up with a bit of skepticism. Jasper smiles a bit. "Hey, Kenny!" she says in a slirred voice. Once again, Red was right. Booze _does _hit Jasp hard. I wave at her and she looks content with it.

I hold up the baggy to Craig and a sly grin forms on his face. "You want this, Tucker?" I say.

"How much?" he asks.

"Free of charge if I can talk to Jasp."

Craig thinks over it, but Jasper touches his shoulder, "It's okay. Have fun dude," she said. Her eyes look a bit bleary. Craig nods and grabs the baggy.

"Nice doing business with you, McCormick." he says as he gets up and leaves. Before I sit down, Jasp grabs my arm and pulls me close.

"Let's find somewhere that's quiet," she says. I nod and take her hand an together we weave through the crowd. After we get a few beers, Jasp pulls me in the direction of a guest bedroom that Red has.

I close the door behind us and sit on the edge of the bed that Jasper was sitting cross-legged on. Jasp took a long swig of Heineken and placed the beer can on a night stand near the bed.

"Kenny?" she started as she layed down on her stomach so she could be closer to me. "Do you like me?"

My eyes grew wide at her question, but it took me a while to realize what Red had told me. Get Jasp drunk and she'll say anything. "_Keeeeenny_?" she poked at me. "You're not answering my question."

"Yeah, I like you." I said. She smiled at this.

"Good." she got even closer to me. "Because I like you too."

"Well, you have a terrible way of showing it." I teased.

Jasp pursed her lips as if she was agreeing with me. "I know. I'm a total bitch to you."

"Hey, I was a dick to you too-"

She stopped me. "I forgave you a _long_ time ago. I realised that I wan't really mad at you. I was mad at Bebe because she had you."

"Jasper, what are you saying?"

She grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "I really liked you, Kenny. Fuck it, I loved you. I mean, you were my first."

I sighed and layed down on my stomach too so I could be next to her. I brushed the hair out her face. "Jasper, I love you." I admit.

"Don't say that." she says grabbing her Heineken can and taking another sip. "I've been trying to get you to hate me. It makes thing's easier I guess."

"You're doing a terrible job. You've treated me like shit for nearly two years and I still love you." Jasp grinned and bit her lip. She nudged her finger so I could get closer.

She whispered in my ear, "I _really_ want to kiss you, but I can't."

"Why not?" I asked playfully.

"Because I have a boyfriend." She answered. "It's Mysterion. He's _amazing_." She used exaggerated hand signs and laughed at herself.

"Oh, yeah?" I cocked my eyebrow. "What if I told you that _I _was Mysterion?"

Jasp thought it through. Well, not by much considering she's still drunk. "It would make sense. To be honest, I've thought that it was possible."

"Well, I am."

"Prove it," She says squinting her eyes.

I hitch up the sleeve of my shirt and show off her silver bracelet. Her eyes widened as she touched my wrist. _"Wow,"_

Jasp sneaks her hand into my pocket and finds a blunt. This little discovery makes her happy as a cheeky smile forms on her face. She fishes a lighter from her shorts. I recognize it quickly as her _Naruto_ one.

"Do you wanna shotgun?" she suggests.

"You're drunk, Jasp."

"_Come onnnn_," she bugged handing me the blunt. I sighed and put it between my lips as she lit it. Jasper moved closer to me as I sucked on it hard inhaling just enough. Then, pulled Jasp into a kiss.

God, it seemed to go on forever. Yeah, I've kissed her before, but now I was kissing her as me. Kenny McCormick. Not Mysterion. Fuck, man. When we pull away, she turns her head and blows the smoke out.

Then, she leans in and kisses me again, but with more passion. I feel her hand cup my face. Jesus, dude. This girl has severely ruined me. Ever since I first started to have feelings for her, nobody else compared. Yeah, Bebe's hot or whatever, but I can't be in love with her. I'll never be in love with her.

She pulls away. We spend the rest of the night talking and smoking. She talked to me about problems at home and what she wants to do when she gets older. How she wants to go to college out of state and become an Embalmer. Then, we talk about our childhood. When we first met, all the misadventures in fourth grade.

When I look at the clock, it's nearly two in the morning. Jasp gets tired and says that she wants me to sleep with her in bed. I don't sleep though, I wait until she's soundly asleep so I could sneak out. As much as I don't want to, I have to. When she wakes up, she'll sober up. I wonder if she'll remember this. I can't think about that now, but maybe I can write her a note.

I search for something to write with and find a pen in the drawer of the night stand. The ink is shitty, but I'm able to write a ledgible note for her.

_ -Jasper_

_ I really enjoyed talking to you last night._

_ Maybe we could do it again some other time?_

_ That is unless you've figured me out yet ;)_

_ ~Love always, Mysterion_

I place the note on the night stand and kiss her forehead. When I leave the room, I notice a lot of the kids have left the party. Kevin Stoley is sleeping on one side of the couch and Clyde's crashed on the other. I figured Red and Token are off somewhere so I try to leave the house. When I open the front door, I hear a whisper.

"McCormick!" I turn and see Red. Her hair is messy and she's wearing Token's gray Armani sweater. "How did it go with Jasp?" she asks.

"Yeah. You were right."

She looked confused, "About?"

I roll my eyes, "She told me everything."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Cue dramatic music?* Next chapter will come soon, I promise!<strong>_

_**I'd like to thank my beautiful reviewers and my lovely readers (Even if you don't review)**_

_**Thank you for dealing with me and my shitty updating. I love you guys!**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


	9. Underdogs With Good Intentions

_**And I'm back! This chapter is dual POV. I got the chapter title from the song "So Nice So Smart" from the movie Juno. Ugh, I'm a horrible updater. How do you guys deal with me? Anyways, I hope you enjoy. R&R! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park nor do I own any character other than Jasper and her family. All South Park characters are the property of Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Underdogs With Good Intentions<strong>

"Jasp," says a voice. It sounds like it's far way, but I feel someone over me. "Jasper-Lillith, wake the hell up!" I open one groggy eye and see a flash of firey hair.

Red.

"What?" I ask. She laughs on the other end.

"Good, you're alive come to the kitchen." she demands. "Token made some coffee." Red finally gets off of my body and bouces out of the room. I sigh and hold my head in my hands. Fucking hangovers. I put my hand on the nightstand near me to get some balance. That's when I hear something crinkle. I turn and see a piece of paper with my name scrawled on it with familiar handwriting. I open it as fast as I can.

_ -Jasper_

_ I really enjoyed talking to you last night._

_ Maybe we could do it again some other time?_

_ That is unless you've figured me out yet ;)_

_ ~Love always, Mysterion_

Wait, I was with Mysterion last night? Why can't I remember? Fuck, how much did I drink? I can't think about all of this now. I'll figure everything out when I'm level headed.

Using all the strength I can muster, I get up and go to Red's room so I can change into PJs. I look in the mirror and see that my hair is a curly mess like it always is in the mornings. God, it's too early to be alive.

"Jasper!" calls Red's voice.

I roll my eyes, "I'm coming!" Jesus, she gets so pestering sometimes. I slither into the brightly lit kitchen and notice that it's totally clean. I figure Token got some people to clean up Red's house so she wouldn't get in trouble with her folks. Perks of having a rich boyfriend I suppose.

Well, _are_ Red and Token dating? She's my best friend and I don't even know. Red's kind of promiscous, not that I've judged her, so it's hard to tell. Frankly, they like each other a lot. What ever suits them.

In the kitchen, Token and Red are standing next to each other talking, but Red looks up when I enter. Craig is sitting at the table, sans hat, drinking coffee from a _Red Racer_ mug, and Selena's sitting on the floor chatting with Clyde.

"Nice hair, St. Mary" Craig teases. I wince at the Americanized version of my last name 'Santamaria' and flip him off. He laughs and goes back to his mug.

Red nudges Token who sighs and hands over a mug of my own coffee. "Here, Jasp."

"Thanks, dude." I say as I take a sip. Holy fuck this brew is heavenly. I sit in the chair that's next to Craig and adjacent to the wall. Just to piss him off, I lean on the wall and dig my knees into the right side of his body. He gives me a death stare while I grin at his displeasure.

I try to remember what happened last night, but nothing comes to mind. I _do_ remember talking to Craig, but I know there was someone else. Fuck, who was it? Red and Token leave the room saying that they need to double check over the house so that it's totally spotless and Selena stands up saying that she's gonna head home. Clyde offered to walk her. She winks at me when I wave her goodbye. Craig nearly chokes on his coffee. When they leave, my eyes dart to Craig.

"When you get the chance, tell your friend Clyde that if he touches my little sister," I start. "I'll cut his dick off."

He laughs, "Don't worry, I'll tell him." Usually, I'm not overprotective with Selena. Hell, we barely get along. I just don't like her sleeping with people I know. Suddenly, I feel a large pang of pain in my head. I massage my temple and bite my lip.

"Fuck," I whine.

"Hangover?"

"Yeah. I swear, they're the work of Satan." We go back to our brews and tap a big gulpe. Maybe Craig knows who I talked to last night. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Craig runs a hand through his hair. "I remember getting high."

"I mean before that, Burnout." I say slapping his arm.

He rolls his eyes. "I think you were talking to McCormick." I nearly lose my shit and stare at Craig who doesn't stir in his chair. How can he be so nonchalant?

"What do you mean?" I ask hoping he's kidding. Please let there be a punch line.

He sets his mug down and stares at me. I notice that his gray eyes are almost identical to Red's. I hope he's joking, but he's so serious that it's almost scary. Suddenly, my memory get's clearer. I _do_ remember talking to Kenny.

Holy shit, I remember kissing him. And fuck me, I think I liked it.

"Shit," I say under my breath. I've gotta find Kenny, but where could he be? It's not like I could just storm into his house after two years of hating him. Maybe he's not home. I check my watch and notice that it's around two. Start thinking, Santamaria.

I turn back to Craig, "Does Kenny still work at Tweek Bros?" I ask remembering that I've seen him behind the counter on more than one occasion.

"Yeah..." says Craig kind of confused.

"Does he work today?"

"I think." That's all the information I needed. I dumped my mug in Red's sink and scurried upstairs to get changed. When I came back down, Craig was still in his chair. He finally stood up before I could leave the house. "What are you gonna do?"

I turned back to face him. "Talk to Kenny."

"What are you gonna say?" he asked.

"I have no clue." Finally, I leave Red's house and head to Tweak Bros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kenny's POV<strong>_

I'm so glad I didn't drink a lot last night. I mean, I could've missed work, but I _really_ need this job. With Kevin not doing shit, I might as well help out. Besides working at Tweak Bros. isn't that demanding. On slow days, like this one, Tweek and I just dick around behind the counter.

The cafe had been empty for most of the day. Kyle and Stan came in and then Kevin Stoley, finally Clyde Donovan with Selena, Jasper's little sister. After they left, it was pretty quiet aside from Tweek's little outbursts. I rocked back and forth on the chair that I was sitting in behind the counter. Fuck, I'm bored.

Tweek reads my mind and puts his iPod on a dock he keeps in the back. "Any requests?" he asks.

"Anything by Britney Spears would be great." I say. The blonde laughs at my apparent love for Britney and plays _Criminal_. He plays it a a low hum so if customers were to come, it wouldn't disturb them. Giving into my guilty pleasure, I start humming the lyrics of the song when I hear the front door open. I look up from the counter and freeze on the spot. Jasper walked into the shop and sauntered straight to me.

"Can I talk to Kenny, Tweekers?" she asks in a stoic voice. Tweek looks at me and back to Jasp who flashed a sweet smile.

Finally, he gave in. "Uh, sure. You guys can talk in the back." She thanks him and glares at me as she goes around the counter to the back room. I stare back at Tweek who quivers his lip. I sigh and go into the back.

Jasper's sitting on an old stool biting on her thumb nail. I notice that she's not wearing eyeliner which is kind of weird. She looks exhausted.

"What's up?" I ask breaking the silence. I'm afraid of what might happen. Did she realized that I'm Mysterion? And did she get repulsed by that realization? She stares at the floor and fumble with her fingers. "Lillith-"

"Don't call me that." she finally says looking up at me. "I hate that name."

"Why'd you come here?" I take another stool and sit across from her.

She brushes hair out of her face and sighs. "Do you remember what happened last night? I know we were talking, but..." her voice trails off.

"You got drunk and we talked in Red's guest bed room. Nothing happened though." I said mentally crossing my fingers hoping that she forgot about the Mysterion thing.

"I know that we kissed." She said.

Fuck, she remembered that. "Yeah, I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be. I was drunk. I get kind of weird." she laughs, but it's not a forced one. It's an actual genuine laugh. "What else happened? Like, what did I say?"

I sigh. "You said that you loved me and that you forgave me a long time ago." I half expect her to look shocked, but instead she's calm. "But it was probably the booze talking."

"Probably," she mumbles. Jasper's eyes dart back to her fingers. She looks a little hurt. "Or maybe..." Jasp looks back up and clears her throat. "Forget it." She gets up to leave, but I grab her arm.

I have no idea what to say to her, but I don't want her to leave. "What?" she asks.

"Well, what if it wasn't the booze talking?" I divulge.

"Don't be stupid, Kenny. I wouldn't say those things sober." She's lying, I know she is. I can always tell when Jasper's lying because she never looks the person in the eye.

"Will you stop lying!" I snap. "For once in your life, can you stop keeping things to yourself and tell the truth?"

"Fine." She snatches her hand back and sits on the stool again. "I did have feelings for you, okay? But it's not like you ever cared. Then fucking Bebe bounces in and you guys become fuck buddies and I'm left alone. I don't care anymore."

"That's bullshit and we both know it. You forgave me!"

She balls her hands into fists, "Okay, yeah I did, but what does it really matter? Can you imagine _us_ being together?" I stay quiet. "What people will say? As far as I'm concerned, it's better if you hate me. It'll make things easier for both of us."

"God, you're stupid." I say. Jasper opens her mouth to say something back, but I stop her. "Do you _really_ think you could get me to hate you?"

It goes quiet for a long time. We just sit there unable to say thing else. After an eternity, Jasp gets up. "You know what? I'm gonna leave and pretend that this never happened. And you're gonna go back to your job and not tell anyone about this." she says. "And when spring break is over and we go back to school, I'm not gonna look at you or even talk to you. Not even to make a snippy remark or anything. Because it's not good for either of us."

"If you really feel like that, then you should take this." I hike up my sleeve and show the silver bracelet with her name.

Jasper stares in horror, "How did you get that?"

"You gave it to me." I say.

She runs her tongue on her bottom lip. "You're..." she trails off again. "Keep it."

I slam my fist into the wall. "You know, Jasp. You're really messed up."

"Aren't we all?" she asks sarcastically. Finally, she leaves the room and storms out of Tweek Bros. Fuck, dude. I wish I was dead. I leave too and join Tweek behind the counter. He looks uneasy, but I pat his back and give him a smile.

Tweek can see past it. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Tweekers."

"Aw, Kenny. Why do you keep trying to get with her?" he asks. "I mean, ngh, it's only hurting you."

I roll my eyes, "I don't know, dude. I love her." Tweek sighs and turns on _Drop Dead Beautiful_, but Britney Spears can't make me feel better.

I just _**had **_to fall in love, didn't I?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stubborn, stubborn. SPOILER: The next chapter will be in someone's POV that's NOT Kenny or Jasper. Who? You'll see. Anyways, technically Jasper knows that Mysterion is Kenny. Her reaction will come in the next chapter. I wonder how long this fic gonna be. It's going longer than I expected, but I kind of like it. R&amp;R guys! I love you!<strong>_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


	10. I'm Eating My Own Head

_**South Park is on hiatus. I'm gonna die, Jesus Christ! Anyway, here's another chapter. It starts out in Red's POV, but switches back to Jasp. I won't do all the dual POV's all the time, but they're kind cool. I got the chapter title from "The Breakfast Club" If you haven't seen it, I recommend it 100%! **_

_**Excuse any typos. R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Eating My Own Head<strong>

I hate being caught in the middle

The middle of Jasper and Kenny. They have strong feeling for each other and I know it. But Jasper's too stubborn and Kenny's too pussy. It's always been like that. Maybe I should stay out of their business. Yet, with Jasper complaining to me about Kenny and Kenny whining over his love for Jasper, how can it _not_ be my business.

Once again, I'm just Red. Torn between two lovestruck morons. A locker slams near me releasing me from my thoughts. I turn and see Jasp closing her locker and fumbling with her books and she gets ready for class. And, as almost on cue, Kenny comes in the opposite direction. The two share a long glance at each other. Kenny's more longing and, though I can't see it, I figure Jasp's is colder.

That girl. She's always hiding everything from people. I don't know what Kenny sees in her. It's kind of masochistic, really. All he does is give and give, but she won't give anything in return. I hate thinking like this because she's my best friend, but the way she treats Kenny is pretty cruel.

"Hey," Kenny says as he stalks down the hall to his next class. I scurry right behind him not caring that I have US Gov right now. It's been a week since Spring Break ended and I haven't gotten the hang of my new schedule. Fuck school.

"Hey, Ken." I reply with much apprehension. Maybe I should stray away from the Jasper subject, but knowing him, it may arise whether I like it or not. "Uh, how are things?"

The blonde sighs and tries to act like everything's okay. "Alright, I guess." He bites his lower lip. "Considering..." God, there he goes again.

"That stare down with Jasp must've been pretty intense." I blurt out tightly gripping the book I've been holding in my arms.

Oddly, he shakes his head no. "Actually, she didn't give me much of a death glare." My response was a confused face. "Strange, I know." I chose not to dig any deeper on the Jasper subject, but I still needed to know one thing.

"Kenny, I know you get this a lot." I start. "But I really need to know. Jasp is so screwed up in more ways than any of us really know. So why are you killing yourself trying to be with her?"

He didn't answer at first. We just kept walking in the awkward silence. Fuck me. Have I dug too deep? Why can't I ever shut the fuck up? Finally, we're nearing Kenny's class just a little out of earshot. That's when he turns around and gets real close to me.

"Red, I've been with a lot of girls. Bebe, Sally, Tammy, Patty, and a shitload of girls from Denver. I've had more sex than, probably, any teenage boy in Colorado." And I believe him one hundred percent. "But Jasp's different. She's always been different. I can't explain why, but that girl has severely ruined me."

Kenny smiles his ever lovely American hearthrob grin and walks to class. All I could do was stand there in the hallway and think about how much his voice changed when he talked about her. He would get all giddy and his face would light up. Kenny McCormick, the boy who's been notorious in this school for _never_ getting attached to any female, is in love.

And the more I think about it, the more I pity him.

* * *

><p>Mr. Harley didn't reprimand me for being late. He just tells me to sit next to Jasper because we're doing group projects. I chuckle on the way to the seat adjacent to her. It's funny how they sort've lump us together. When I get there, Jasper's staring off into the window with a blank look on her face. It's kind of weird because she rarely looks expressionless. It's usually brooding or something. I slam my book on the desk next to her and she doesn't even jump up. She just turns to me.<p>

"What's up, Sweet face?" Jasp greets.

I wink. "Not much, Doll. What is this project Harley's making us do?"

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention. My mind is everywhere." She stifles a laugh.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

She stares at me and rolls her eyes, "Do you really want me to talk about You-know-who? I mean it's got to bug you, right?" I give a sympathetic look, but she shrugs her shoulders and gives me a smile. "Fuck it, bro."

We rack our brains on what we're supposed to do for our project. Finally, we give in and ask Mr. Harley what our task is. He say we're doing an in class mock UN. Everyone got assigned countries to do research on and we discuss issues like poverty. It seems like a cool idea.

Jasp and I get France, but instead of doing research, we make jokes in French accents and laugh hysterically. I still want to ask her about Kenny. I know that she knows about him being Mysterion and I know she has feelings for him. Dare I say it, I know she loves him.

"You know we have to talk about it, right?" I say.

She bites on her thumb nail with the same empty face. "Why? Why do we have to talk about everything?" She asks. "You want me to talk, my parents want me to talk, Chikatilo and Craig want me to talk. And then there's..." Jasp trails off.

I snap my fingers and her eyes dart right to me. "Sorry."

"You love him don't you?"

She stares at her nubby fingernails and smiles. "Something like that. But Kenny shouldn't end up with a train wreck like me." She lets out a long sigh. "Don't get me wrong, his home life is shit, but he always has that lovely smile on his face. I used to hate it, but now I realize that it's because I'm jealous that I'm not as strong willed as he is."

Before I can say something else she looks up at me with her heavily blackened eyes. "I'm weak," she says holding her hands out. After that, she starts talking about what we should do for our project, completely ignoring what she just said. I decide to do whatever she says because I don't want her to get angry or mute.

When the bell finally rings, she stuffs her backpack and is one of the first people to leave the room. Tweek gives me a nervous glance as if to ask me what's wrong. I give him a tooth grin that reassures him. As I make my way out of the room, I see Jasper at her locker just staring off inside of it. She thinks too much for her own good. She finally snaps out of it, grabs a book and walks away.

I sigh. That girl, I swear. She's a beautiful train wreck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>_

Everyone's treating me like some helpless china doll. I don't need people swarming around me checking on me as if I'm on suicide watch. Then again, it's probably my fault. _Partially._ Ever since I learned about Kenny being Mysterion, I've refused to talk to him. To be honest, I'm not shocked. I've had a feeling that it was him, but denied it because I didn't want it to be him.

It's complicated, but I know Kenny would be better off without me. I have way too much baggage on my hands. Besides, our Junior year is almost over. All I have to do is survive Senior year and I'm off to college far away from South Park and Kenny.

I grabbed the book I'm reading in English, but now I see now use for it as I detour to the back of the building and find the goths. I don't acknowledge them, but I sit near them as I pull out a cigarette. I reach around for my lighter, but I can't find it. Fuck me. I must've left it home. I sigh and stare at the sky. It's cloudy as if it might rain. Before I can react, something comes in contact with my stomach.

"Ow," I hiss as I clutch foreign object. It's a plain white lighter. I look up and see Dylan brushing his red streaked hair out of his face. "Thanks."

He shrugs his shoulders, "It's whatever."

It's a small gesture, but I smile at him anyway and lit my cig. The familiar tainted air feels so good to me as I let the smoke fall from my mouth. I look at the little white lighter and twirl it around my calloused fingers.

I strike the flint and a small flame appears. There's something about them, I don't know what, but looking at it soothes me in a strange way. I stare over at the goths. They act as if I'm not here as they talk amongst themselves.

Georgie's faintly playing some Marilyn Manson song on his iPod. I strain to hear the lyrics until I finally make them out. It's Coma White. 'A_ pill to make you numb, A pill to make you dumb, A pill to make you anybody else, But all the drugs in this world, Won't save her from herself'_

How shockingly ironic. I laugh to myself as I suck on my cancer stick. The back door of the school opens. My heart lurches and I get paranoid thinking it's a teacher, but it's only Selena. She bounces over to me, but stops when she sees the cig in my hand.

"I thought you stopped smoking." she said.

"I thought you stopped fucking Clyde." I replied.

She rolls her eyes and sits next to me. "Things are _complicated_." Selena shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't you like Ike?" I ask. I vaugely remember her gushing to Sally Bands that she had a crush on the Canadian. Then again, I could be wrong.

My lovely -and I use that term very lightly- sister sighed out loud. She made an awkward looking face as if she was struggling to find her words. "I do, but- I guess I don't know what I want." We meet each other's gazes. It's scary how much she actually resembles me. It's like looking into a mirror, but a little more eerie. I can't really explain it, I'm not exactly eloquent.

"I kind of sound like you," she says. Fuck me, Selena's right. I suck harder on the cigarette before Selena takes it out of my mouth.

"What the fuck, dude?" I snap as she puts it out under her shoe.

"This stuff is bad for you." she answers.

Jesus, is she serious? "You're not exactly all pure and sweet, dear sister."

"God, why do I bother with you?" She says crossing her arms.

Frustration boiled inside of me, but it wasn't about the cigarette. I wasn't angry at Selena. I was angry at what she said. Because it was true. Do I really know what I want? I want Kenny, don't I? But I don't want him to deal with my baggage. Do I want to be alone? Why can't I be one of those kids that everyone steers clears of? How come people keep badgering me more than ever?

I get up and dust myself off. "I don't know, Selena. Why _do _you bother with me?" I chuck the white lighter back at Dylan who smiles a bit at me. I return the gesture then look back at Selena. "You should just give up on me. I'm useless." Finally, I leave my sister alone with the goths.

The bell rings and I decide to go to my next class, but then I remember that lunch is next. I go to my locker to put my book that was rendered ineffective away. Suddenly, I hear someone call my name.

"Miss Santamaria?" It's Garrison. Fuck, he knows I cut class.

"Yes, sir?"

He beckons me to come into the classroom. "Let's talk, shall we?" I close my locker and follow Mr. Garrison. I avert my gaze so I don't see his eyes. When I do look up, though, I see Kenny standing on the opposite side of Garrison's desk looking just as surprised to see me.

* * *

><p>"Jasper," Garrison starts, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I need to talk to Kenneth first. Just stand here until we're done."<p>

I give a sigh for my response, but stand awkwardly as Garrison says. Kenny looks pretty warned out. Bags under his eyes, and his fingernails are chewed down to nubs.

Garrison holds out a paper to Kenny. I notice it as last week's test on _Night_. It's the book we're reading for English. Kenny barebly passed with a 69. I can't help, but chuckle. Kenny getting a 69. What are the odds?

"Kenneth, you're so close to failing this class it's incredible." he starts. "You're either lazy or you're just fucking stupid." Kenny doesn't say anything. Not even giving the cliche excuse, 'I know' or, 'I'll do better next time'. He just stays silent.

Mr. Garrison just keeps on going. "And I don't even know what to do with you anymore. You're not even trying, are you?" The look on Kenny's face makes me queasy. "How fucking dumb can you be Kenny?"

I know that Garrison has said worse things to the class as a whole, but never to one of us individually. Has he always been like this to Kenny? He doesn't deserve it. What do I do? I stare at him hoping that maybe he might feel better, but he's staring at his shoes. That's when I noticed the coffee standing at the edge of Garrison's desk. Just a little nudge and it would surely fall over in his lap. Should I risk it? One more look at Kenny tells me that I have no other choice.

With a small swift kick, the hot liquid topples over in Garrison's pants. "Jesus fucking Christ!" he screams in rage getting up. I back up from his desk as he slams his fist on it.

"Wow, Mr. Garrison. That is just bad luck." I say trying _not_ to sound sarcastic. "You should clean that up and make sure you didn't burn yourself."

"God dammit. Alright you two go to class. I'll deal with both of you later." I flash a smile and Kenny and I walk out of the classroom. Garrison limps off into the teacher's bathroom with his shirt stained light brown.

Kenny stares at me in wonder. "What a great stroke a luck, huh?" I say at I try to leave to head to lunch. The blue eyed blonde grabs my arm.

"You did that, didn't you?"

I grin, "I have no idea what you're talking about." But he clearly sees through my bullshit. Kenny pulls me off to one of the gender neutral bathrooms in our school. With his free hand, he locks the door behind us.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask releasing myself from his grip. He glared at me with so much intensity, I was scared that he'd turn me into stone.

"I don't get you, Jasper." he says. "First, you tell me that you're going to ignore my existence, but then you help me with Garrison? None of this makes sense."

_It's called pity, Kenny. _I think to myself, but I stay mute. He puts his hands on my shoulder to pry and answer out of me. But I don't know what to say? I've had all this bent up anger and feelings and now when I'm supposed to talk about it, words don't come out. Like my vocal chords are severed.

Kenny sighs in frustration and slams his fist on the wall. I cringe at the sound. I've never seen him so angry. _He's angry at me. He's giving up on me._ A whine escapes my mouth and he turns back hopeful for an answer this time. But he's met with my scared face. "Talk, dammit!"

I shrug his arms off of my shoulder and turn away. "Thank you," I choke out.

"For what?" he asks in bewilderment.

I turn back to face him and lean on the door on the oddly immaculate bathroom. "For saving me that night. Months ago."

He rolled his eyes, "You thanked me already."

"As Mysterion." My reply was automatic. I licked my bottom lip and breathed in. My heart was beating really fast. "I never thanked you as Kenny."

Kenny smiles a bit and cups my face. "You're welcome." The pad of his thumb stroked my cheek. I could feel myself blushing already. "But you're still not answering me. What's going on with us?"

I open my mouth to answer, but once again no words follow. I suppose that 'thank you' was the only thing I could muster. I look at Kenny for sympathy, but all I get in return is another glare of frustration. I whimper like a little puppy, but only angers him more.

"What are you afraid of? Why don't you _ever_ open up?" He takes his hand away from my face and raises it. I shut my eyes as fast as I could and hear his hand come in contact with the wall again. Then, I hear a painful cry and I realize that it came from me.

When I open my eyes, I see my hands blocking me from Kenny. As if he was going to hit me. But I knew he wouldn't. So why would I try to protect myself. Was it a reflex? Thinking over it, I _do_ jump at noises. Cringe at the slightest touch. Was it all from dad's abuse? Did it really have this effect on me?

I looked up at Kenny who looked guilty. "I'm so sorry, Jasp." he said. Before I could tell him that I was fine, he wiped my cheek and that's when I noticed tears were streaming down them. Before I knew it, Kenny pulled me in and embraced me in a tight hug. Since he's considerably taller than me, he placed his chin on my head. I didn't mind, really. To be honest, it felt nice to be held like this.

For the first time, in a long time, I felt truly safe.

"I love you, Kenny." I say in a breathy voice against his chest. He releases his grip slightly so he can get a good look at me. He smiles. And not even that heart throb 'check me out, I'm fucking hot' smile. It's genuine. Warm. Not to sound mushy, but I swear my heart skips a beat.

He doesn't say anything, he cups my face. Finally, he leans in and kisses me. God, he kisses so great. I feel him smile as he holds me tighter. As our lips touched, I felt a zap of electricity. The room seemed to spin around me. I clutched desperately, never wanting this moment to end. I felt his hands pull me closer as close as physically possible. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. I wanted him; I wanted every fiber of his being. I ran my hands through his hair, pulled his face to mine. It was wonderful, perfect.

Until my phone buzzed. We broke away subsequently. He chuckled as I blushed and grabbed my cell from the pocket of my hoodie. It was from Red.

_From: *Bestfran Red*: where are u? im all byy myself in lunch! are u coming or what?_

Way to cockblock, huh Red. Or, in this case, twat stopper. As quick as I can, I send a reply.

_To: *Bestfran Red*: im coming lol. i took a little detour. ill be there c:_

Looking back up at Kenny, I gnaw at my bottom lip. "We've gotta go. Red's getting _suspcious._" I say.

"Alright, fine." he says. He goes past me and unlocks the door. Before I left for lunch, I seized his arm.

"Meet me afterschool. We gotta talk." Kenny nods, I kiss him and head for the cafeteria.

The distasteful aroma of school food hits my nose as soon as I enter the cafeteria. Not really in the mood to waste my money of factory grub, I head for the table that Red -occasionally Tweek or Craig- and I always sit at. Her bright smile greets me. I notice Craig is sitting next to her looking bored out of his wits.

I sit down and Red's quick to notice that something's out of the ordinary. I hate that about her. It's like she has a sixth sense or whatever. "Someone's glowing. Did anything happen on that little detour of yours?" she said.

"Nothing." I say. "Well, Garrison spilled hot coffee on himself. So I was momentarily distracted." That got a laugh out of the Tucker cousins. For the rest of lunch we Red and Craig talk about some family thing they're doing over the weekend. I look around the lunch room and slightly regret not eating anything. Kenny comes in and sits with Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. He meets my gaze and gives me a little wink.

That blonde devil has me under his charm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi, my name's Cheyenne and I suck at make out scenes. But seriously, I liked writing this chapter an awful lot. And another thing, I REALLY love your reviews guys. They make me feel really happy. Personally, I think my writing's shit, but I love that you guys love it. A new chapter will be coming soon, I promise. PS: I got that "Twat stopper" thing from Dane Cook. My friend and I love him.<strong>_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


	11. Donna Reed Eats Dollar Bills

_**I saw The Avengers on the fourth so I'm on a superhero high. Since South Park's on hiatus I've got nothing else to do ._. My updating isn't getting any better is it? Gah, I try. And fail epically. Excuse any typos! Please R&R! They make me feel like a princess.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Donna Reed Eats Dollar Bills<strong>

I wait in anticipation for the final bell. Just before lunch, I asked Kenny to meet me afterschool so we could talk. Maybe we could get things back to the way they used to be. Then again, maybe I don't want them that way. Maybe, I want there to be something more. The thought makes me swoon.

Finally, the bell rings and I grab my back pack. As I leave my final class, Red comes up behind me and touches my shoulder. "Hey, you doing anyting later?" she asks.

"Actually, yeah." She cocks her head to the side. "I'm taking your advice by meeting up with Kenny."

Red's eyes light up, "Seriously?" Her smiles makes one form on my face. I nod and she hugs me. "Jasp, I'm so happy." she says as she held me.

"Okay, Rebecca. You're gonna have to let go." She laughed, but released me. "By the way, if you see Selena, tell her I'm sorry for being a dick." Red looks worried, but nods anyway. I went over to my locker to put the rest of my books away. A little note slipped out and fell on the floor. I bend over and pick it up and realized that it's one of Kenny's -Aka Mysterion's- notes. I can't help, but smile as I open it.

_-Jasper_

_ You never specified where we're supposed to meet._

_ So we're meeting at Tweak Bros. I have the day off._

_ I hope you're okay with that ;)_

_ -__Mysterion/__Kenny_

I'll admit, it's kind of cute that he still sends notes. Every thing about Kenny is cute. And it's weird that I'm thinking this. Up until now, I wouldn't be caught dead with the blonde. Let alone kissing him. God, he just kisses so fucking good. But now that I think about it, I really love being around Kenny. In an strange way, we balance each other out. He's gregarious, lovely, and lives life without a care in the world. Every one thinks Kenny McCormick is a fucking god.

Then there's me. I'm moody, insufferable, and I worry about every little tid bit of life. My future, and what I'm going to do with it. There's never one second where I can just take it easy. Every day slowly takes a toll on me. Kenny must have the patience of a saint.

I close my locker and head for the coffee house. Clawing my way through the mass of students ahead of me. They give the occasional, "Hey, Jasper!" or the. "How are you?" I try to please them by returning the greeting with a sweet artificial smile. By the time I get through everyone, I'm off school grounds. People pleasing is too exhausting.

* * *

><p>Walking to Tweak Bros. is pretty tedious. It started raining around seventh period so I clung to my hoodie as tightly as I could. I don't mind the rain, I just hate sloshing through wet dirt and leaves. The aroma of damp air makes me feel calm so I don't mind the mud as much. I <em>do<em> like how it squishes under my boots. _Squish, squish, squish._

The coffee house's bright lights nearly blind me as I walk in. It's nearly empty with only six or seven other people talking amongst each other. Tweek's behind the counter and he waves at me then points to the booth closest to him. I smile and walk over the the ivory and marigold colored seats to find Kenny glue to his iPod screen. I softly kick his shin and he looks up.

His smile makes me lose my breath entirely. I grab the edge of the table to keep my balance stable. The blonde chuckles and he puts his music players away. He takes his legs off the seat opposite him so I can sit down. I remove my thick Hawkeye hoodie and wring my hair out. Kenny watches with an idle grin on his face.

"Sorry for making you walk in the rain." he says. I sit cross-legged from him and shake my head telling him that it's okay.

I flick water at him. "Tell that to my ruined Toms."

He cracked up at that one. "You look cute with wet hair, though."

"You do too." I tease as he ruffles his golden locks. I bite my lip as I gawk at his lovely face. His cheeks and the tip of his nose are pink from walking in the cold. His normally golden hair is a fairly pale blonde from the rainy weather. As he ran a hand through it, water sprinkled from his scalp. Jesus, he's so cute.

Kenny straightens up a little in his seat. "You wanted to talk, right?" he asked. I nod and his face gets a little solemn. As if he's waiting for bad news. Not this time. Not ever.

"I just want to know what's gonna happen. Between us." I start. He hangs on to each word. "How're we gonna proceed now that we have this _thing_?"

"You mean now that we know that you like me?" he jabs back with his lovely smile. Oh, he's playing it like that, isn't he?

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Kenny." I fiddle with my fingers. He grabs my hands to stop me. They're so warm against my cold ones. I don't want to let go.

"We don't have to move fast. It's up to you." He runs his tongue on his bottom lip. "Just one condition," I cock my eyebrow. "I get kisses whenever I want."

I laugh, "I'll think about it," I say sarcastically. Kenny rolls his eyes. This is good. For the both of us. Like he said, we don't have to go fast, which makes me happy. I don't want things to get ruined like they did before.

The two of us smile and he leans in and kisses my forehead. I intertwine my fingers with his. I lick my bottom lip and avoid contact with his eyes knowing that I'll just end up gushing over him.

Quickly noticing this, Kenny sneaks his free hand under the table and grabs my thigh. The sudden touch makes me convulse a little as a squeak escapes my mouth. He laughs as I blush and briskly cover my face with my hands. With his fingers tapping around my kneecap, he asks me to stop concealing my face.

I shake my head no. "Don't make me come over there, Jasp." he says. When I stick my tongue out, he accepts the challenge and goes, in haste, to my side of the booth. Lucky for us, we're the only ones here after the other people left after the small mass of people had exited. Tweek went off into the back, presumably for his break.

Kenny starts tickling me until I gave in and get my hands away from my face to clutch my sides. We get extremely close and that's when I notice that I'm on his lap. I twirl my finger around the strings of his orange hoodie. His eyes are so gorgeous. They're blue with a lovely hint of silver which makes them look nearly crystal like.

"I wish you wouldn't hide your face all the time." He says lifting my chin.

"Sorry." I apologize as I avert my eyes again.

Kenny sighs. His breath smells like cigarettes and a smidge of coffe. I pull on his stringies a little more. "And stop apologizing too." he teases. Before another 'sorry' can leave my mouth, he lands a big one right on my lips.

He pulls away a little, but I bring him back wanting more than just a little peck. Kenny knew what I wanted and quickly delivered. His tongue made it's way in my mouth and his fingers in my hair. When I felt his other hand on my hip, I gasped a little and he smiled during the kiss. Our hands started wondering as he nibbled lightly on my lower lip.

I leaned back, my cheeks burning from the intensity. Kenny seemed to be pretty proud of himself. The smug bastard. Just then, Tweek appeared with a grin on his face.

"Are you guys gonna order," he started. "or are you g-gonna kiss the whole night?" Kenny laughed as we got out of our intimate position. With my legs still draped on his lap, the social blonde grinned at the paranoid one as he thought of his order.

"Just a black coffee, Tweekers." he replied.

Tweek half laughed and turned to me, "And you?"

"French Vanilla, please?" I asked trying to ignore Kenny's roaming hands. Tweek rolled his eyes and told us our orders will be ready in a few minutes before he went off behind the counter.

When we're alone, Kenny turns back and gives me a small peck. "How long have you worked here?" I asked when he stopped.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Like a month or two. The pays not bad and the Tweaks are _really _tender with days off. Why?"

"I don't know, I've been thinking about getting a job." I said nibbling at my thumb nail. "And I don't think I wanna work where my mom works."

Kenny squints his eyes, "Where does your mom work again?"

"She's an abortionist at a clinic." I answered making Kenny slightly regret asking. "The last thing I need to be a secretary at a place like that. There's always the possibility that I'll get egged by one of those stupid pro-life douches."

The blonde's lights up. "What about working here?"

"So you can distract me?"

He grabs my hand. "So we can spend time together. _With_ Tweek." Kenny twirled his fingers in my hair. "If you want."

Dear God, I'm swooning. I'm actually swooning. How does he do it? Is there a cheat sheet in life on how to be that attractive? A guide or possibly a html code? Damn him. I found myself beaming like an idiot. "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

A few minutes later, Tweek comes back and gives us our beverages. Kenny and I spend a couple hours talking, while sneaking in a few kisses. I check my watch and suddenly get apprehensive. I'm at least an hour late. Dad's gonna kill me.

We leave the coffee house, and I ask Kenny to walk me home. He agrees and, whilst holding hands, the two of us go over to my house. The venture wasn't so bad since the rain had subsided. Now it was just a slight drizzle.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, we stood in front of my house. I hadn't realize that I was gripping Kenny's hand tightly until he asked me what was wrong. "Oh, nothing." But he can clearly see something past my words.<p>

"How are things here?" he asks. "With your dad, I mean?"

"Better. Thanks to you, at least." And it's true. When _Mysterion _saved me a few months back, he got my dad to quell his anger and try to get some help. It's worked for the most part. Now, when he gets mad, he just punches a wall or breaks a dish. It may not be the best way, but it's a start.

Leaning on my front door, I blush as Kenny pressed against my body. He towers over me with his forearm above my head. God, I just want him to kiss me. I'm so hungry for his lips, it's astonishing. The blonde laughs as if he could hear my thoughts. But instead of feeding into my desire, Kenny dips his head down and places his warm lips against the cold skin of my neck. _You fucking tease._ I think to myself. The little prick is easily forgiven when he comes back to me and kisses my lips. I grab on to his shoulders as our mouths move erractically.

The intense moment is cut short when Kenny pulls away. He states that he has to get home and doesn't want me to get in anymore trouble. I smile and wave as he saunters off my front porch and walks in the direction of the bad side of town. Suddenly, I think of him and his family. His adorable little sister, Karen. Then I nearly quiver when Kevin McCormick's face appears in my head. Last I heard, he's unemployed and had to move back in with his parents. Kenny always used to hate him. A feeling of pity for the blonde overcomes me.

I open the front door and notice dad's sitting in the living room glued to a sports game. Trying to be as slick as possible, I attempt to sneak upstairs, but dad stops me when he calls my name.

"Jasper-Lillith," I hear him get up and stand in the doorway. "Where the fuck have you been?"

_Well, I've been making out with the McCormick boy. Not to mention we've slept on many occasions. Oh, and he's my kinda-sorta boyfriend._ "I was at Tweak Bros. Uh, Tweek's thinking about hooking me up with a job." I repy with garbled words.

Dad lightens up a bit, but remains stern. "Okay, but don't make a habit of coming home late. You know that makes me angry."

_You know that makes me angry. _ God, he frustrates me. I nod my head and force a grin. "Yes, sir." He pats my cheek and says he loves me. I mutter a, "you too" as he goes back to his game.

I run my hand through my midly wet hair and turn to the kitchen. As I go over to the fridge, there's a bright yellow sticky note that catches my eye.

_Staying late at the clinic, sweetie!_

_ I left you guys some food so eat that if you get hungry._

_ -Mom_

For some reason, the little paper makes me seethe in anger. Is this what our family has come to? Isolating ourselves in work and school? Communicating thorugh post-it notes and idle threats? This isn't the way it's supposed to be. We're the 'picture perfect' Santamarias. At least that's how mom and dad play if off. The perfect marriage with the perfect children.

The resentment I feel makes me feel horrible. I want to hate them for making me messed up. Sometimes I wonder if this affects Selena in any way. I accuse her for being flawless, but I do recall that one night when she said that mom and dad like me more. Did she really think like that?

I detatch myself away from the kitchen and head upstairs straight to Selena's room. When I go to the door, it flings open and my sister walks past me without so much as a glance. "Lena," I say before she makes it to the head of the stairs.

"Don't call me that," She turns around and shoots daggers at me.

Gripping at the strap of my messenger bag, I try my best to sound apologetic. "I'm sorry for being a dick at school today." She rolled her eyes and went to go downstairs. "Seriously, I'm sorry. I've got some stuff going on, but I'm better now, okay?"

I hear her sigh deeply and she faces me. "We've all got _stuff_, Jasp." I shuffle in place, but get stopped immediatly when Selena embraces me tightly. "But I forgive you, Cunt nugget."

We laugh. It's amazing how quickly we're able to let go of things. I start to think that Selena's my only ally in this house. Maybe we can help each other out and eventually have this family act like an _actual _family.

A person can dream, right?

"Where are you going, Dick fairy?" I asked noticing her clothes. She wore an off the shoulder Pretty Reckless shirt, jean shorts, and **my** black Vans.

She grips the banister. "Clyde and I are going to the movies."

God, Selena's such a bad liar. Who does she think I am? Clearly she's gonna fuck him. Again. I probably shouldn't have a say in my sister's love life, but why does it have to be _Clyde_? He thinks he's a ladies man when really he's as smooth as sand paper. It's probably because Clyde's uber popular since he's a jock.

I wink at my sister. "Well, I hope you have protection. You never know what's swimming in that cesspool Clyde calls a body."

Not bothering with her own snarky comeback, Selena bolts downstairs and I hear the front door close. I'm just glad to know that we're okay. At least _somewhat_ okay.

I go into my room and flop on the bed not caring that I'm still mildly wet from rain water. Looking at the vermillion walls covered by the tons of posters, I feel at ease. Three Nirvana posters and one of Foo Fighters quench my insatiable love for Dave Grohl. The rest are of either _Naruto_ or comic books. Specifically _The Avengers_ because Iron Man and Hawkeye are fucking beast. I feel kind of happy looking at all of it. Then I feel happy for an entirely different reason and it's obvious Kenny's to blame.

Damn him for being lovely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love the word 'Lovely' It's such a lovely word. I also love Jasper's sister, Selena. I haven't put her in the story much so I stuck her in this chapter. Sisterly bonds for the win. OH, yeah so Mrs. Santamaria is an abortionist. Just wanted to put that in there since I never stated what she did. And Mr. Santamaria is a doctor at Hell's Pass. It's partially to blame why he's so stressed all the time. I still hate him. And now I'm rambilng. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed.<strong>_

_**xxCheyenne~**_

Chapter 12 Spoiler: "If you ever get bored, call me. What Jasper doesn't know won't hurt her." The golden haired apollyon walks down the hall and blows me the kiss of death.


	12. I'm Made Of Wax, Larry

_**Bah! I haven't updated in a month! Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I just felt bad about my mediocre updating. Any ways I'm still on my Avengers high, but there's a lack of superheroness in this chapter. (Possibly in the next chapter. Wink. Wink.)**_

_**Enjoy and excuse any typos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Made Of Wax, Larry<strong>

It's been three weeks and Jasper and I have been nearly inseparable. Well, mostly after school. I got Tweek to talk it over with his parents and they gave Jasper a job as a cashier. Which is great since she has _fantastic_ people skills. At school, we try to keep it low key. At least, Jasper does anyways. I tried asking her about it when I drove her to school in my beat up Camry.

"It's not like we can't hang out," she says brushing hair out her face. "But _maybe_ we can tone down the PDA at school."

_Tone down PDA?_ As if I could keep my hands her long enough. "Who cares, Jasp?" She's so paranoid. I'll admit, it's actually pretty cute most of the time.

"I do. You know how fast things spread in our school. People will start talking-"

I scoff, "Let them talk. I'd love to hear what they say." I pull into the parking lot which is littered with kids. We've got about twenty minutes until school and nobody bothers on getting a head start in the building.

Jasp rolls her eyes at me and gets out of the car. I follow in suit and join her on the other side. I lean in, but she stops me with a hand to my chest. "Hey, Casanova. What did we just talk about?"

"Uh, I forget. Can you remind me?" She sighs loudly starts rambling. Now here's the perfect chance to bug her and get my way at the same time. While she's talking, I look around and see a few people staring at us. Perfect. I dip my head and lock her lips with mine.

She convulses underneath me for a minute while I have my tongue enter her mouth. I hear people talking in the background and open my eyes a little to see Craig laughing with satisfaction. When I pull away, Jasp touches her mouth and sports a deep red on her cheeks.

_"Kenny!"_ She hisses so only I can hear. I laugh and she hits my arm. "You're a jerk."

I catch my breath. "Hey, at least people can know now." I say holding out my hand. Jasp hits me again and starts walking away. But before she enters the building, she turns and stares at me. A smile forms on her face and she starts laughing as she gives me the finger. Red catches up with her -probably to ask if I'm an _amazing_ kisser- and the two of them go inside the school. I lock my car and meet up with Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. All of whom are just as flabbergasted as everyone else.

"So I'm guessing you worked things out?" Stan asked as the shock had died down a bit.

Cartman cracked up, "They did more than worked things out." He pointed a finger and with a sly smile he asked. "You guys are fucking aren't you?"

"Do I kiss and tell, guys?" I ask.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Seeing as how you've told us nearly every hook up you've ever had since the beginning of time; Yes. Yes you do, slut." The four of us nearly busted a gut on that one.

"Well, not with Jasper." I clarified. "She's off limits."

"And Bebe wasn't?" Cartman asked. Okay, I'll give him that one. I used to tell them all the dirty things the two of us would do. All the way down to the nitty gritty details.

I groan. "Jesus, don't remind me. Bebe's nothing, alright?" The guys agree and back off on the Bebe subject. We walk towards the school and as we reach the steps, I look up and see Bebe with Wendy Testaburger. Speak of the fucking Devil.

She stares at me with this weird look in her eyes. It's like she's sizing me up or something. I avoid it and I get inside with the guys as we each part ways to our homerooms.

* * *

><p>The day passes by fairly slow. But I'm giddy by the time lunch strolls on by. Jasp waits by my locker with a cute smile on her face. "Hey, McCuntbag." How lovely.<p>

"I guess I deserve that." I say walking closer to her.

The brunette laughs. "Damn right. You pulled that stunt to fuck with me didn't you?"

"That _may_ have been my intention." I say with a shit eating grin to piss her off a teensy bit more.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well don't do shit like that again." Jasp leans and gives me a small kiss on my lips. "I'll see you in the caf, asshole." She tries to leave, but I grab her arm and spin her around and crush our moves together. A little peck like that isn't going to fly with me. I pull away and she blushes even more.

"You just never listen do you?" She asks.

"I don't know, Jasp. You might have to punish me." I say. Jasper scoffs and turns away. This time I let her. I open my locker so I can put these heavy ass books away, but I end up dropping all of the contents inside of it.

"Shit." I mutter to myself as I bend down to pick up my stuff. Footsteps come closer to me and eventually a pair of expensive looking shoes stand before me. Looking up, I see the very blonde and very voluptuous Bebe Stevens. She stared at me with her piercing blue eyes that contested against my own. I sighed and gather the books on the floor and stuffed them back in my locker.

"To what do I owe this plesure?" I ask sarcastically wondering why she's giving me the time of day.

Bebe smiles, but it's not like Jasper's. The blonde's grin is colder and hits you like a ton of bricks. "That was an impressive show you put on in the parking lot. Really cute." she teases.

"What're you talking about?"

"Do you _actually_ think you can stay in a monogamous relationship?" She asked. "Jasper's sweet, but terribly inexperienced. You'll get bored."

I slam my locker and seethe at her. "Trust me, Bebe. I'm _plenty_ satisfied."

She laughs. "Oh, please. I know you, Kenny. You're gonna want someone else."

"Doubt it." I jab.

"Why? Because you _love_ her? If I remember anything from the first time we fooled around, you had this huge crush on Jasper." Her gaze gets more ominous. "That didn't stop you from screwing all those girls, right?"

I clench my fists because I know she's right. I walk past her to head to the cafeteria, but Bebe says something that makes me freeze where I stand.

"Did I forget to mention Red? Does little St. Mary know about _that_?" She struts by me and touches my arm. "If you ever get bored, call me. What Jasper doesn't know won't hurt her." The golden haired apollyon walks down the hall and blows me the kiss of death.

Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit._ How does Bebe know about that? Fuck, did I open my big mouth again? Dear God, does Jasper know? Shit, man.

* * *

><p>Okay, let me clarify.<p>

Last year, at a house party out of town, I got shit face drunk and was high off my ass. Red was there and she was as wasted as I was. We started making out and eventually she gave me head in one of the bed rooms. To be quite honest, I don't remember most of it. Well, _except_ for the fact that Red has a mouth that leads to nirvana. After all the sticky business was said and done, we decided to keep the secret to ourselves. Red couldn't have Jasper finding out because she still hated me at the time. I guess I might've let it slip to Cartman at some point. Why am I so stupid?

After a few minutes, I walked into the cafeteria and found Jasp. She was sitting with Stan, Cartman and Kyle. Just like old times. Before things turned to shit. Thankfully things are so shitty anymore. As long as Bebe doesn't let it slip to Jasper. Maybe I should just tell her. There might be a chance that it'll better if she hears it from me. Jesus, why couldn't I just keep it in my pants for one night?

I slipped into the open seat right next to Jasp and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She giggled as Stan and Kyle looked at each other with sly grins and Cartman mouthed, "Get some"

"What took so long?" Jasp asked. She sat with knees up to her chest and her back leaning against the wall. She's so fucking cute.

"All of my shit fell out of my locker." I say omitting the Bebe situation. She doesn't have to know. At least, not yet. Kyle, however, looked at me cautiously. The Jew can tell when someone's hiding something. It's almost like a sixth sense.

"Hey, Jasp," Kyle said. "I think your thermos ran out. You should go get some more." He pointed to Jasper's black thermos that had the Hawkeye logo plastered in purple.

She shook it and laughed. "You're right, as always. Ugh, I hate school coffee." Jasper whined as she got up. "I'll be right back." Then, she went off in order to feed her caffeine fix.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kyle's eyes shot straight to me. "Alright, McCormick, there's something you're not telling us."

Damn him and his intuition. I sigh and crack my knuckles out of habit. "I was talking to Bebe"

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan blurted out.

"Nothing happened, okay?" I assured, but none of them seemed to believe me. Not even Cartman, who gave me a stern gaze.

Kyle looked around to see if Jasper was still preoccupied. When the coast was clear, he turned back. "Well, _something_ must've happened. You're acting weird."

I steal a few of Jasper's french fries and stuff them in my mouth. Gripping the side of the table, I tell them all about Bebe and the problem with Red. They already knew that she gave me a BJ, but they figure out how much shit I would be in if Jasper found out.

"I told you, Ken." Cartman said. "Nothing good can come from a girl's mouth." I roll my eyes. Obviously he's never had a blow job from Red Tucker. Stan and Kyle looked a me with slight disappointment

"You're gonna have to tell her before Bebe." Mr. Quarterback said running a hand through his dark hair. I nodded, but I knew this would be easier said than done.

The red headed Jew gives me a stern look. "Don't hurt her again, Kenny. Be smart." He's right. When Jasp came back, we all faked laughs.

"Wanna let me in on the joke?" she asked sitting next to me. I wrapped my arm around her.

Cartman piped up, "We were just calling Stan out on his mediocre playing last week." Kyle, Jasper, and I laughed as Stan flipped him off.

"Shut up, Fatass." he replied.

"I'm not fat anymore, Dickwad." Cartman protested. Which was technically true. Eric _did_ shed a lot of weight from playing football all those years. Jasp started chuckling and looked at me. I guess I might've looked pretty weird because she asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," I said squeezing her hand. She didn't look so convince. "I'll tell you at work." I kissed her forehead and she beamed at me again.

This girl kills me.

* * *

><p>"You're late." Tweek teased as Jasp and I walked in. He was toying around with Gallic. That's the coffeemaker. Tweek and Jasper named it last week.<p>

"Hey, you try driving in this rain."Jasp says going over to the counter to pinch Tweek's arms. The twitchy blonde rolled his eyes and continued tinkering with Gallic, the coffee maker that we all named last week.

"Just go in the back and get your aprons." Tweek said clearly trying to hold his laughter. The noirette grabbed my hand and led me to the back chuckling to herself. There wasn't much in the back of the coffee house. A wobbly old table, boxes labeled 'Tweak Bros. Coffee Blend' that I had to take out at least once a week, and a few hooks to hold our aprons. The forest green garments served as our "uniforms" in a sense. They featured a little coffee cup that said 'Tweak Bros.' in white and we had little name tags with out first names which I thought to be pretty useless since everyone knows each other in South Park.

Jasp walked over to the hooks. "Mind helping me get these?" She asked. I laughed because the aprons were hung a little high on the wall and she couldn't reach them. "Come on, Ken."

"You're so short," I say pointing out the obvious as I grab the smocks with our names on them. "Here," I pass the the one with her name on it. Jasp kisses me as a thank you. She puts on the apron and ties her dark hair in a ponytail. She catches me staring and shoots me the finger playfully before she heads back to the front. I laugh before I follow putting on my own smock.

* * *

><p>It's a dull day like always. Jasp and Tweek crack jokes half the time while I clean up Gallic and replace his filters. I look over at the two of them playing Red Hands. Jasp slaps her palms on Tweek's and they both start laughing. Kyle's words replay in my mind. <em>Don't hurt her, Kenny. <em>He doesn't have anything to worry about. Nothing's gonna go wrong. I'll make sure of it.

The only people that came through the door were a couple adults coming home from work. It happens a lot. According to Mr. Tweak, people love their quick fix at the end of the day. Jasper walks over to me after beating Tweek in Red Hands for the fifth time.

"So, what were you gonna tell me?" she asks twiddling with our thumbs. Damn, I was hoping things would be a bit more secluded when I told her. I bit my bottom lip, but then I notice her staring off into space.

I shake her arm, but she doesn't budge. "Jasp, what's up?" Still no answer. Her grip on my hand tightens instantly. Finally, I look up and realize why she's so tense.

Bebe walked in the coffee house and her eyes darted straight towards me. Jasper's grasp loosened and before I could seize it again she's already at the counter.

"Hi, Bebe. What can I get you?" she says. I can just picture the phony smile on her face. The blonde returns with a forced laugh and takes her time for her order. Tweek notices the tension tells me to distract myself with Gallic.

A few minutes pass and I hear the _ding_ on the cash register. "Alright, I'll be right back with your stuff." Jasp says as Bebe goes over to sit down. The plastic grin on Jasper's face dissolved as soon as she turned around. I stepped away from Gallic to get out of Jasp's way. I swear I felt a twinge of cold air as Jasp fumbled with the buttons. After a steaming cup of cappucino was brewed, she capped it, placed a sleeve around it, and passed it to me.

I stared at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes, "She specifically asked for you to give it to her." I sighed and took the beverage. Bebe smiled when I walked toward her table. I'm furious. Why the hell is she here.

"Sit with me." she demands.

"I'm working." I snap.

When Bebe doesn't get what she wants, she gets this ominous look in her eyes. She's a cold girl. "Then go on break." her voice is shrill. I scoff and she catches it with deadly speed. "I can always tell Jasp about our little secret."

God, she's a bitch. I turn and notice that Jasper went off into the back to get more cups since we were running low. I sit down with Bebe and stare at my shoes. "Why are you here?"

"To see you."

I stare dead in her crystal eyes. "Listen, Bebe. There is nothing between us anymore."

"You're lying to yourself, Kenny." she says. "Pretend all you want that Jasper is the only girl you want. We both know, you're gonna want more. And we both know that I can satisfy you."

"No, you can't." I look behind me again and still no sign of Jasper, but I'd would very much like to cut this thing with Bebe short. "I'm going back to work and you're going to leave me alone." I get back up, but stringy blonde grabs my arm.

Her grip is brutally strong. "We'll see about that." she snaps as she grabs her drink and leaves. Taking in a deep breath, I walk to the back room and see Jasper fumbling with coffee cups.

* * *

><p>She laughs as she struggles trying to keep the cups in her arms. I help her out and we stock them near Gallic. "So what did, Miss Perfect want?" Jasp asked licking her bottom lip. I didn't know what to say.<p>

"We should probably talk." I make sure Tweek is out of ear shot and there aren't any customers coming in the shop. "It's about why Bebe was here."

Jasp sighs loudly. "Yeah?"

"So, last year at some party. Red was there and things got a little out of control." She stares intently, but doesn't say anything. So, I continue. "Make a long story short, we-"

"Did you guys have sex?" she asked.

"Not exactly. She kind of gave me head." I say all in one breath. I look for her reaction, but she shoots me a blank.

The brunette clings to the hem of her apron and sighs again. "It's okay." She murmurs out. What? Did she say it was _okay_? She noticed my apprehension and carried on. "Look, Kenny. I've recently learned to forgive people for things they did in the past." She laughs, hinting at our past.

"Okay, you and Red fooled around once. It doesn't change anything between us." Jasp smiles up at me. "It was only _once_, right?"

"Yeah." I answer as she laughs. I kiss her she gasps at it. Her fingers find their way in my hair and Jasper tugs on it. I don't mind. I like it rough. When Tweek wasn't looking, I grabbed her hand and we went into the back room.

I pinned her to the wall and she wrapped her legs around me. When I kiss her neck and she moans softly. As I caress up and down her neck, Jasp holds on to me tighter. Nearly every sound she makes goes straight to my dick. "Making out at work," she breathes out. "how inappropriate."

Jasp then brings my lips to hers and teases me with her tongue. I swear, the only thing stopping me from fucking her right now are all the people on the other side of the door. After what seems like an eternity, Jasper breaks the kiss. When I ask why, she laughs. "I don't think it'll be good for the sake of my job if Tweek caught us."

Reluctantly, I agree and let her down gently. We go back out and Tweek stands there looking suspicious. "What's the matter, Tweekers? We were just looking for more cups." I say as Jasp contains her laughter. The blonde rolls his eyes and tells us to get back to work. Jasp winks at me as she goes back to the cash register.

I'm one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, I'll promise to update, but I'm a dirty liar. Thank you for those who deal with me. I'll try my best! I hate Bebe so much omg.<strong>_

_**I'm Made Of Wax, Larry. What're You Made Of?**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


	13. Author's Note & Petty Pleas

I want you guys to know that I haven't given up on this story. In the (almost an entire year) hiatus, I've been thinking of ways to either progress the story or end it all together. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me! This story meant a lot to me and I'd hate to leave it unfinished. I'm sorry that I've been a major douche-rocket, but I'm trying. I've got about three or four ideas, but the inspiration _just_ isn't there right now. So, bare with me?

You're technically not supposed to do this, but once a new chapter comes up (hopefully) this note will be deleted and replaced with said chapter.

_**xxCheyenne~**_


End file.
